


Witchtale

by F1ukemeister24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate of Reader, Badass!Reader, F/M, Fighting, Psychic!Reader - Freeform, Reader deals with problems by running away, Reader is a fight first ask questions later kind of persons, Witch!Reader, You're from a different universe, but they all do love each other, but you dont, classic sans just wants a vacation, closet perv underswap pap, control problems, family drama incoming, hardcore badass underfell pap, just don't know how to fight without offending each other, low-key pervy blue, sans thinks he's responsible for everyone, sleazeball underfell sans, these skelbois got problems, twists and turns, you think you know what is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1ukemeister24/pseuds/F1ukemeister24
Summary: Y/N was a bright, positive girl who was lucky to land such wonderful friends as the skeleton brother’s. Her soul was full of determination to do anything to make the brother’s happy. Perhaps that was why she had offered to use her skills as a scientist to try and help Sans fix his machine and get all the alternates of him back to their worlds. She never realized how a simple accident could mess things up completely.You’re not Y/N. Well technically you are Y/N, but an alternate of the one Sans knows. In your world monsters are different. Souls are different. Magic is different. But most importantly. Sans doesn’t exist. The race known as ‘Monsters’ doesn’t exist. You don’t know how you ended up here, but the longer you stay, the more you realize how much better your alternates life was. How little suffering she ever had to go through. The more bitter you become the more you realize you don’t want to leave. You are driven with determination to control your own fate.The story in which you are the darker version of your alternate self.
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 127
Kudos: 336





	1. "AND FRIENDSHIP TACOS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 12/17 Changed a small inconsistency in Y/N's powers.

~~~~

You woke up with a massive headache, wondering why you had fallen asleep on the ground. When you groaned as you rolled onto your hands and knees you realised your body felt as if you had run a marathon. All of your muscles were sore and you were having trouble catching your breath.

It was only as the ringing in your ears started to clear that you realized there was someone talking nearby. Or rather a couple someone’s. Rubbing the side of your temple you glanced up and stilled at the sight before you. There was a skeleton moving around on its own as if it was alive. A skeleton. Up and walking around. What? He was perhaps a head shorter than the woman he was talking to and a bit on the stockier side. He had a skeletal hand on the woman’s bicep as they stood close together and seemed to argue. It was then he seemed to notice your stare and looked in your direction.

“...uh hey there. how ya feeling?” You weren’t sure how to respond. Or if you could at the moment. Your brain was still stuck on the fact that he was a skeleton. You would have continued to stare at him if not for the other woman turning around to look at you. She...looked remarkably like you. So much so that it made you a bit uneasy. Mainly because it was as if you were looking at a prettier, healthier version of yourself. You knew you weren’t ugly, but you had permanent bags under your eyes from lack of sleep and your skin was a lot paler than her sun-kissed own. Not to mention her hair was long and lush where as yours was thin and cut just below the shoulder.

“...good I guess…” was all you could mutter in response to the skeleton. You gaze was still on the other woman and she seemed to get more nervous the longer you looked at her. The similarities were REALLY uncanny. You decided you were on your hands and knees in front of them for long enough and stood up slowly, brushing off the dust that had gathered on your clothes.

It was then that you got a better look at the room around you. You felt like you were in a basement but you couldn’t be sure. The lack of windows certainly made you feel like you were. The ground was pure cement and the ceiling had exposed rafters and insulation with piping traveling along it. Surrounding you was only what you could describe as science equipment. Weird science equipment. Like mad scientist levels of science equipment. You noticed a large cylindrical machine that was at least big enough to fit three people in it. You weren’t sure what it was for but you felt that same charge drifting off of it that you did when you were near large power boxes.

You were a generally calm and collected person but all of this didn't add up. Your arms crossed over your chest and you raised a hand to your mouth in a habit you formed while you thought. Science was not. Your. thing. You did not get science. You hated science in school. But from what you could gather science was somehow the reason for whatever this was.

“Um...you’re probably really confused right now--” You glanced back up at the woman as she started speaking to you. Even her voice sounded similar to yours. “--I know I would be in this situation, but we can explain what’s going on. We’re not here to hurt you.”

The hand at your waist squeezed a bit as a small bout of anxiousness crawled over you. You had a hard time trusting people. That isn’t to say you automatically thought people were out to get you, but you had a hard time putting your well being into someone else's hands. Habits were hard to break. Your voice was hesitant as you stared into her eyes. “...alright.”

The skeleton had a relaxed smile on his face as he stared at you. “you’ve probably noticed how similar you look to Y/N here.” _No shit sherlock_, you wanted to say, but you refrained. _‘If you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all_’ after all. Your gaze on him was enough to prompt him to continue. “that’s because you are her. or rather an alternate version of her.”

Your eyes widened a bit in surprise before staring back at what was supposed to be you once again. She had a smile on her face, though it had a tint of nervousness to it. Now that you were given that piece of information you could easily see how this woman could have been what you would have ended up looking like if your life hadn’t gone the way it had. If you were able to sleep through the night. If you never were wracked with fear of falling asleep. If you grew up as a normal kid without the fear of being hunted and tormented to keep you from turning out the way you had.

“If that’s true..” you began “...then why am I here?” The alternate version of you let out a big sigh as she turned to stare at the skeleton next to her. You needed to think of something else to call her in your mind other than Y/N. You would just end up confusing yourself. You noticed her white lab coat, pens in the breast pocket and reading glasses hanging from a cord around her neck. But what stood out the most, again, was her bright smile. You never smiled that bright.

Making parallels to the main characters in reverse harem games you liked to play, you decided you’d just call her MC in your mind. She was the main character in this universe after all. “well uh...there was a bit of an accident. you see we have experience with alternate universes but well…” the skeleton scratched the back of his skull and seemed to be having trouble choosing what to say.

It was then that MC sighed and brought the attention back to her. “I have degrees in quantum physics and mechanics and thought I could help Sans figure out how to get this thing working.” She grumbled as her lips pouted cutely. “We didn’t take into account the impact my presence would have in the equation.”

The now named Sans ran a hand over his skull as he sent MC a fond look. “not your fault Y/N. even I didn’t realize anyone working on the machine could be affected.” His shoulders dropped before he put his hands in his coat pockets and looked back at you, smile once more relaxed. “there are already a few me’s running around so it’s nothing we weren't prepared for. though…” his look grew thoughtful “...it should have been impossible for a human soul to travel across the void.”

Souls? What did they know about souls? Dark memories surfaced at the word and you pushed them away. Now wasn’t the time to start brooding. A spasm along one of your legs interrupted your thinking and you let out a small pained hiss. Whatever had happened to you was obviously rough on your body. You felt as if your muscles might be suffering from too much lactic acid. MC clapping her hands made you jump at the suddenness of it.

“Right! We’ve been so surprised by you being here that we’ve forgotten to run some basic tests!” MC hurried over to a desk and picked up a stethoscope before walking closer to you. You tensed up and held your breath as she moved closer to you. Having someone in your personal space tended to trigger a bit of your ingrained anxiousness, but you were used to this. _She’s not going to hurt you_, you thought to yourself as she smiled at you, _she’s not going to hurt you, this is just your built in reflex to people. Calm down._

“Now um...I’m just going to listen to your heart and take a few readings if that’s okay? Just to be sure travelling the void didn’t negatively affect you in any way.” You nodded your assent as you repeated the mantra in your head. _She’s not going to hurt you. Untense. Relax. Your stupid reflexes are just acting up._ She put the metal end of the stethoscope in between your breasts as she listened closely. “Breathe in deeply...yes that’s right. Now out slowly.”

You looked down at her head as she bent over slightly while listening to your heart. You weren’t sure if you were being silly or not, but you could swear she even smelled better than you. Sweeter even. You looked away from her when Sans started to move in the corner of your vision. He was typing some stuff into a console attached to the huge machine before moving to grab an arm band to measure blood pressure.

A little curious you looked back at MC who had moved away to jot down something on a clipboard. “So uh…” you began “...are you a doctor too or something?” She looked surprised before giggling a bit. She grabbed a small handheld machine as she walked back over to you. “No, no, not a doctor. Though I did teach myself a few things. Kind of a necessity really.”

She put the machine close to your body and you heard it beep steadily as she ran it from the top of your head down the rest of your body. “scuse me”. Sans was on your other side and you raised your arm a bit as he put the pressure band around your upper bicep. You felt a bit cornered with both of them so close to you but you kept your breathing consciously even. You had gotten really proficient at calming methods.

“Readings okay over here. No abnormalities.” MC let Sans know as she pressed a few buttons on the machine before walking over to the console to input some information. Your eyes were on the short skeletons head as he hummed. “everything okay over here. normal human blood pressure.” He unwrapped the band from your arm and sent you a wink before walking back to stand with MC in front of the console.

They were talking to each other too quietly for you to overhear so you busied yourself with double checking yourself that everything you had been carrying at the time was still on you. There were a few items that were too valuable for you to lose.

You had been wearing your usual outfit at the time of the ‘transfer’. Jeans, t-shirt, lace-up leather boots, and a heavy canvas jacket with a surplus of pockets. The first thing you felt for was the gun strapped to a shoulder harness hidden beneath the heavy material. You visibly calmed and relaxed at the familiar cool metal under your fingers. You then moved to check that your necklace was still around your neck from its place under your t-shirt. The smooth, comforting weight of the crystal attached to a cord further helped to settle your nerves. The last thing you checked for was the combat knife hidden beneath the neck of your boot. Keeping your eyes on their backs, you knelt down and let out a quiet sigh of relief at the familiar bump.

“So the only thing that’s left to do is--what are you doing?” MC and Sans had turned back around as you were about to rise back up. Your eyes were wide but you attempted to laugh it off as you scratched beneath the lip of your boot. “Sorry…” you smiled slightly as you shrug your shoulders “...was just checking everything was were it was before the...hop?”

“_hop_ing you didn’t lose anything valuable, huh?” Sans had a smile on his face but you felt like it was a bit strained at the edges. You pegged Sans as someone who was hard to lie to. MC on the other hand...you looked over to her and she had a curious and dare you say clueless look on her face. You shrugged and pulled a small wad of cash from the boot with the knife. “Yeah, my backup stash.”

MC had a confused look on her face. “Why would you keep money in your boot?” Her innocent question made you laugh a bit. Your alternate self was kinda naive. It made you feel a little bitter when comparing her to yourself. “Uh...muggers usually go for the pockets.” You slid the cash back into your boot and stood back up. “So, you were saying?”

Sans eyelights were still on you with that eerie grin but MC brushed the issue off with an easy smile. “Oh well, all physical tests came back okay. We just need to check your soul to make sure it’s not damaged in any way.”

And then your guard was back up. Your smile slid off your face and you glared at the two. “No.” You had been starting to think you could trust your alternate and the skeleton, but the minute they mentioned your soul all cards were off the table. You had promised to never let _anything_ near your soul ever again.

“hey now buddy” Sans was still smiling, but his tone had a warning in it “no need to get hostile with us.” You simply stared at him as you laid out escape plans in your head. You could practically taste the heavy weight of what must be his aura or something settling over the basement. You were used to this. Oh you were used to this. Fighting monsters who were after your soul had become so normal.

Your body relaxed as you grinned back at him, sardonic and bitter. “Sorry, I don’t make it a habit to let demons like you anywhere near my soul.” You gathered the energy you had become so familiar with in your core, preparing for a short jump. “huh--w-wait, what do you mea--” the last thing you saw before you were swallowed by the shadows of the basement were his wide eye sockets.

Traveling the shadows was something you normally didn't have a problem doing, but once you were in them, you realized something was wrong. Your magical levels were drastically low and being in the in between was bringing you closer to complete depletion. You cursed mentally as phantasmal hands gripped you tighter and tighter, trying to keep you held in their clutches.

Which was why you were only able to step up to the ground floor from the basement. You had been barely able to disentangle yourself from the voids grip. The moment you stepped back into reality you turned towards what you assumed was the front door. “-what the fuck?! Y/N?!”

The sound so near to you startled you and you jumped in reflex, body twisting as you lashed out with a whirlwind kick. You caught the sight of a skeletal head in a red sweater and black jacket as it dodged by backpedaling. You didn’t give it time to breath as you swept in with a swift punch to its face followed by a few to the ribs. “s-shit Y/N! w-wait wait wait wait--”

The skeleton was quick to dodge the following attacks after the first punches that managed to land. You didn’t have time for this. You needed to be away from this place now. Feinting a left jab, you dropped and swept out your leg, tripping up the skeleton and then using a psychic burst on the nearby couch to slam it into him.

By now you heard your alternate shouting from the basement below you and you quickly glanced around to get a feel for your escape routes. You had been just about to break your way out of a window when Sans popped into existence in front of you. He had what appeared to be sweat on his skull as he tried to reassure you. “h-hey, hey, calm down, this is all just a big misunderstanding--”

A thought was all it took to rip the nearby fridge off the wall and throw it at the skeleton. He dodged and it flew past him and out the window. “hey didn’t i say **s t o p a l r e a d y**.” His left socket lit up with a violent blue yellow fire and he jabbed his skeletal hand at you. You were running at him when he did this and your breath left you as the cage you kept your soul behind seemed to _not exist_ as it was drawn out of your body in the form of a dark violet heart. It seemed to pulse with your heavy breathing as you stared in disbelief at it and then at Sans. And then you were _angry_.

Your soul writhed and a black energy seeped out of the heart and crawled along the violet surface, a bubble forming as it gathered at the bottom and then fell the the floorboards below you. A snarl was on your face as you stared down the skeleton that dared to grab your soul. “**S i c k h i m**.” An animalistic form jumped out of the black residue and bared fangs aimed directly for the skeletons throat.

“SANS!” And suddenly your naive little alternate was there in front of the nightmare beast and you had to quickly erase the summon from this plane as it flew past her as a formless cloud of shadow. Without warning, there was someone behind you, twisting your arms behind your back and jabbing a knee into your spine, forcing you to fall forward as you slammed into the hardwood floor. They settled on their knee atop you and gave your arms a twist. “you really shouldn’a done that, honey”.

You’re only response was a growl as you tried to break free from their boney grip. Still breathing heavily, you turned your attention to your soul and the skeleton that still had it in their grip. He had his sockets on you but he was comforting your alternate. Gritting your teeth, you focused on your soul. Chanting in your head, your magic flared from your soul and it was wrapped in golden bands before it disappeared entirely from existence. There were shocked gasps around you but you paid them no heed as you finally relaxed. No one was touching your soul now.

“what the fuck man? did you summon Y/N’s evil twin or something?” Came from off to your left. You were still under whoever still had a grip on you but you felt okay now. You could deal with torture and even death. It was only a setback for you after all. As long as your soul was safe and hidden away you could always be reborn somewhere else.

“so uh…” the person holding you shifted their knee from your spine and were now straddling your waist. You felt their molasses aura shift nervously above you. “...you gonna attack me if i let you up?” You let out an irritated breath of air. You would very much like to, but you knew when you were outmatched. You grumbled out an irritated “No” into the floorboards.

And then suddenly the front door burst open and two more skeletons burst into the room with plastic bags in their hands. “PAPYRUS AND I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE GROCERIES! DINNER WILL SOON BE--PAPY WHY IS THERE A HUMAN BELOW YOU?”

“WHAT?!” You couldn’t be bothered to look up from the floorboards. You were done with today. “ANOTHER HUMAN?! WOWIE! IF I KNEW WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A GUEST FOR DINNER I WOULD HAVE PLANNED FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

“AND FRIENDSHIP TACOS!”

You really wished they would hurry up and kill you.


	2. You. Were. Going. To. Kill--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a bit more acquainted with your new roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inventory:
> 
> 1\. Handgun. (This gun has a taped comfort grip. It gives you a sense of comfort)  
2\. Crystal Necklace. (Hybrid amethyst quartz attached to a leather cord. It gives off a strange energy.)  
3\. Silver Athame. (A ceremonial dagger. It looks as new as the day it was acquired.)

~~~~~~~~

_ Again. _ ** _It was happening again_ ** ** _! _ ** _ The thing took your soul from your body as you slept again. You would have screamed if you could move. It’s shadowy form hovered over you, dark, cloudy form writhing above you as it’s skeletal visage laughed at your suffering. _

_ Why? Why was this happening? _ ** _I’m screaming. Screaming!_ ** _ Why is there no sound? Why is there no one to help me?! It was a nightmare you couldn’t wake up from. You watched, distraught, knowing what was going to happen next as its jaw unhinged from it’s skull. It leaned down over your soul and breathed in your essence, taking from you as your eyes shot open in agony. You soul. _ ** _Y_ ** ** _our soul! YoursoulyoursoulY_ ** ** _OURSOUL-_ ** ** _-_ **

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The skeleton behind you lifted you up from his grip on your arms and you grunted as your muscles strained. Once you were steady on your feet again you ripped your arms out of his hold and twirled around to glare at him. The blood dribbling from your nose followed along your snarling lips as it fell from your chin.

"woah” the tall skeleton was wearing an orange hoodie and his grin was highly amused “down girl, down.” You were tempted to wipe that smug grin off his face, but your fatigue was clawing at you. Using magic usually wasn’t that tiring on your body, but you were feeling unnaturally empty. You had suspicions, the jump to this universe being the main suspect, but it was a moot point. You used the sleeve of your jacket to wipe your bloody nose as you glared at everyone else in the room. You had to play along until you were recovered enough.

“Well?” Your voice was tired and muffled behind your sleeve. “Are you going to introduce me?” You glanced back to the two new arrivals who were still standing in the open doorway.

The taller skeleton jumped as he was brought back to himself and he rushed towards you. “OH MY STARS, ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?! YOU ARE LEAKING FROM YOUR NOSE!” His large hands were hovering uncertainty near your face and you pulled back a bit as he leaned a little too close to you. The energy this guy exuded was insane. Where the hell did he get it from?

“I’m fine…” you mumbled. You were not used to being worried over. “...it’ll stop on it’s own in a minute or two.” Honestly you were way out of your comfort zone; too many people, too many unknown people, too many unknown non-human people. People. People were not allowed in your comfort zone. This skeleton must not have gotten the memo.

“IF...If You Are Sure…” Was it just you or did he lower his voice? Maybe he _ did _notice how you flinched at their loud tones. You glanced away from him and instead turned your attention to your shirt. The blood had dripped down onto it and now there were blood stains on the black material. You pulled your wrist away from your nose and looked at the sleeve of your jacket. And of course there were blood stains on the material as well. You shrugged. You were used to having to wash blood out of your clothes. The faded look of your clothes could attest to that.

“HERE. GIVE ME YOUR JACKET AND SHIRT AND I’LL WASH THEM FOR YOU!” The other new skeleton, the shorter one with stars in his eyes obviously didn’t realize your dislike for the noise level. **Wait! **Before you realized what was happening the skeleton was behind you and attempting to slide your jacket off of you. It turned into a tug of war between the two of you; you trying to keep it on and the skeleton trying to take it off.

“GET. **OFF.**” you pulled hard.

“DON’T WORRY I KNOW HOW TO WASH CLOTHES!” The stupid little nuisance was still grinning as he singlehandedly tried to destroy your cover. Your jacket was what hid your gun, but of course the little goodie two shoes didn’t know that.

“uh...blue…” You recognized the orange-hoodie-dude’s voice from behind you as you tugged viciously at your jacket, arms crossed in front of you to keep it on. The now named Blue had a grip on the jackets shoulders, pulling back and doing a damn good job at keeping you from winning. “...how about we get her a change of clothes first.”

The grip on your jacket was released and the loss of force pulling from behind you made you fall forward suddenly. You grunted as you impacted the chest of the gentle skel-dude. He let out a surprised **NYEH!** before you felt his arms close around you to help steady you. Your face and bloody nose was now in his pure white crop top and you grimaced at how you seemed to be getting your blood all over the place. Your face was still in a grimace as you looked up at him.

His surprised stare was looking down at you before his eyes suddenly creased in a smile as a gentle NYEH HEH HEH left him. You could swear cartoonish flowers were floating off of him as he started to pat your ruffled hair. “Human! You Resemble One Of Those Baby Cats When They Are Angry. It Is Adorable!” You glared and hissed in displeasure at the comparison. You were not! You felt your cheeks getting hot as he continued to pet you with that stupid look in his eyes. **HOw DaRE!**

“heh” you heard the deeper voice of the skeleton you had beat up “...i vote we call her kitten.” Your patience was at an all time low and the taunting suggestion from the piece of shit made you rip yourself from gentle-dude’s arms and glare at him. His golden tooth glinted at you as he sent you a large grin in return.

You were positively furious as you ground your teeth together. “So help me, I will pound you into the dirt so hard your skeleton will be six feet under.”

His grin seemed to get even wider as his taunting succeeded in pissing you off. He shrugged his shoulders as his eye sockets ran up and down your body. His gaze was hooded when he looked back up at you. “don’t threaten me with a good time, _ kitten. _”

**You. were. going. to. kill--**

“Alright, alright, let’s just c-calm down you guys.” Your glare switched to your alternate as she walked up to stand between you and the asshole. “Please Red.” You noticed that when Red met MC’s eyes he lost a bit of his bravado as he seemed to deflate in on himself. You flipped him the bird while MC’s back was turned and he scowled in your direction. Then he grinned as light seemed to come back into his eye sockets and he mimed holding something in front of his hips. He then started thrusting and motioned to slap--**Oh THAT. FUCKER**.

You would have ran at him if MC wasn’t suddenly in front of you and pressing against you to hold you back. “Please Y/N.” Her goddam puppy dog eyes were staring straight into your own and yeah, okay, you could understand why they made Red deflate. It was like looking into the eyes of a puppy that had just been kicked.

“Ugh…” you grumbled “...fine. But his ass is grass once we’re in a room alone together.”

The bastard chuckled. “can’t wait, kitten.”

So help you, you were going to--MC was pushing you up towards the stairs of the house. “Come on, I’ll help you find a change of clothes while the boys clean up the mess down here.” 

“what?! no way! this shits all Y/N’s fault!” You heard Red’s voice as you climbed the stairs with MC behind you.

“really, you gonna blame it on Y/N? that’s just sad.” That sounded like Sans.

“w-what? n-no! ya know what I mean! the evil Y/N!” Red was clearly throwing a fit about having to clean.

“hmmm…” orange-hoodie-dude (you never got his name) drawled out “...we are gonna need to come up with something to call her besides Y/N.”

“OOOO! LET’S CALL HER KITTEN LIKE RED SUGGESTED! SHE’S SUPER CUTE!” You were going to murder Blue.

“Hey…” your face was still furrowed in a glower as you looked at MC “...don’t worry about them. Let’s just focus on getting you changed into something more comfortable, okay?”

Assuming you wanted to dress in anything other than what you were wearing. You side eyed MC and then looked down at your clothes that were covered in dirt and blood stains. While you would prefer not to undress in such an unfamiliar environment, you knew you were starting to stink. Not to mention where you were going to hide your gun without your jacket.

"Fine...but no dresses." You didn't feel like flashing Red the next time you had to kick his head in. 

"Oh don't worry! I'm sure I have something in your size." The words were laced with humor. "We are basically _ twins _." And then she was giggling as she let you into her room at the end of the hall.

Her room was exactly what you expected of her as a person, soft, clean, and aromatic. She shut the door behind the two of you and brought you over to her closet.

Her mentioning sizes made you look closer at her body. While you _ technically _ were the same person, it was lifestyle that determined weight. From what you could see she was a little thicker than you around the waist and chest area, likely due to her profession and lack of exercise. You, on the other hand, were lean from having to constantly run and fight for your life. Not to mention you were sure your cup size was at least one less than hers. You glanced down at your chest and shrugged; less weight equaled less baggage when running. 

"Ah ha!" She came out of her closet with a pair of yoga pants and a crop top with ‘PINK’ across the front. "These should do. Should leave room for any minor differences in our body weight."

She was smiling at you and you hesitated before you took the garments. It was a light and thin material, which would be good for mobility, but the thought of not having something heavy on you made you feel...naked. Plus there was no way you were hiding a gun under such form fitting clothes.

You stared at MC as you considered your options. "Can I tell you something?" You began. "Just between you and me." You were counting on her bleeding heart to fall for your sob story.

She hesitated for a bit and her eyes shifted down to her hands where she wrung them in thought. "Well…"

"Please...the world I came from… it’s a very dangerous place, and trusting people gets you killed." You glanced down at the clothes in your hands as you rubbed the material. "I may have...overreacted...back there, but it was all for a good reason. I'm not…" you looked back up into her eyes and tried your best to look pitiable "...I'm not ready to trust anyone who isn't me yet."

"Ohhh...oh alright. But if I think it's dangerous enough I'm telling Sans." You let out a sigh of relief. Both for effect and that she fell for it.

You set the clothes on the desk behind you before reaching for your jacket. "Just a warning, I do have a permit for this..." pffft, you didn't but you wouldn't tell her that "...and am fully trained in gun safety."

"Wha--" her eyes were wide as you took your jacket off and revealed the gun harness "--oh."

You undid to clip that kept the harness secured and slid it off your shoulder. You took the gun from the holster and released the magazine from it. “You don’t have to worry about anyone else trying to use it--” you flipped the magazine up and showed her that it didn’t have any ammo in it “--I modified it a while back with runelays.” At this you slid the slim piece of condensed quartz from the magazine that was tailored to fit into the casing. “It’s basically a magic gun tailored to my magical signature.”

You saw her eyes grow bright at the sight of what was essentially a magical artifact. It had taken a lot of trial and error to get the gun to amplify and discharge your energy in the way you wanted, but it had become a vital part of your arsenal. You slid the quartz mag back into the gun and set it softly into her hands. She was still staring at it with amazement.

“Just...keep it somewhere safe, please.” You really were placing a lot of trust in your alternate self, but if there was one thing you learned about her in your short time being around you...it was that she was a much better person than you were. 

MC brought the gun up to hold against her chest and she gave you a resolute nod. “Don’t worry, I’ll treat it with the utmost care.” She looked around the room with a thoughtful hum. “Here… let’s find a good spot for this.”

You were about to follow after her before remembering. “Oh! We should probably also hide my dagger too.”

MC turned towards you with a surprised look. “You have _ more _ weapons?”

All you could do was chuckle. “You’d be surprised.”

~~~~~~~~~

You and MC came back downstairs to Sans, Red and orange-hoodie dude sitting in the living room. Sans was watching TV and eating chips on one end of the couch where as Red and orange-hoodie dude were playing go fish on the coffee table. You noticed that orange had a cigarette lit in between his teeth. That made you frown. It may seem silly for someone as badass as you, but you hated when people smoked inside an enclosed space with people who weren’t smokers around them. Healthy lungs were essential for running away.

“Hey guys, we’re done.” MC leaned over the couch and stole a few chips from Sans as you stood awkwardly at the base of the stairs. The three skeletons turned around to look at you and there was silence until Red let out a long whistle. “_ dam kitten, _ those pants fit ya like a glove.”

You turned an obligatory glare in Red’s direction. You had a feeling anything he said around you was going to be sexual in one way or another. You had one of two choices when it came to how to deal with him. You could either, one, get angry and react to him at any rib, or you could, two, turn it around on him. You chose option two.

Your glare turned into a smirk. “Don’t they?” You twisted your torso and made sure your hips and ass were turned in his direction briefly as you mimed looking over yourself. You smiled smugly at MC as you heard Red choke from his position on the couch. “You mind if I borrow these for my morning yoga routines?” If it was possible for skeletons to get blue balls, you were damn well gonna try your hardest. 

MC had a chip halfway to her mouth as she stared at you dumbfounded. It was only Sans clearing his non-existent throat that got her moving again. “O-Oh...oh! Yeah! Yes! U-uh...sure!”

It was orange-hoodie cursing and attempting to pat out the ember starting on his khaki shorts that drew your attention. You raised a brow as he sighed in relief as he succeeded at it and picked up the fallen cigarette. “You okay there...uh...I never got your name.”

The skeleton in question chuckled as his gaze slid away from you and he took a long, slow drag from his cig. You couldn’t be sure, but it looked like his cheekbones were dusted orange? “just call me stretch, sugar.” Your eyes squinted down at him from his position on the lazy boy. How should you take being called Sugar by this guy? You hadn’t gotten the sleazeball vibes from him that you did from Red, but at the same time you could never be sure who the closet sleazeballs were.

“Okay _ Stretch _…” you set a hand on your hip and pointed at his cigarette with the other “...is that tobacco? Because you should know second hand smoke is terrible for humans.”

Stretch’s hooded eyes widened briefly as he looked between you and the cig before he chuckled. “ah, no, you don’t gotta worry. it’s made of magic. no toxic fumes. tho if it bothers ya…” he put out the cig against the palm of his hand before slipping them into his hoodie pocket “...i won’t smoke around ya.”

You’d have to get the specifics about magic smoke, but you decided it was fine for now. “Well if it won’t affect me then I don’t mind.” 

He sent another grin your way. “nah, it won’t.”

You looked away from him feeling a bit awkward again. “Well...good.”

Sounds from the kitchen drew your attention so you glanced at Stretch one last time before making your way over, curious about what was being made. As you walked over you saw that the window you had thrown the fridge though was taped over with tarp. You felt a little guilty, but not enough to let it bother you. They had obviously gotten it back in one piece seeing as it was the first thing you noticed when turning the corner.

Both gentle-skel and Blue were moving around cooking whatever was on the menu tonight. From what you could smell you suspected something with ground beef. You stood there for a minute or two wondering when the right time to announce yourself was when gentle-skel-boi turned around with a saute pan in his hand. He let out a delighted NYEH when he saw you before setting the pan down and rushing towards you.

“Y/N!” A curious ‘_ Yes?’ _ came from the living room. “Ah! Sorry, The Other Y/N!”

Blue turned around with a squealed **“Y/N?!” ** before he also rushed in your direction, kitchen knife still in his grip as he stopped right in front of you. Another amused _ ‘Yeeesss?’ _came from the living room followed by a chuckle from Sans. 

“Y/N--AH, I MEAN KITTEN! DO YOU WANT TO TRY MY--” he would have continued if gentle-skel hadn’t jabbed him in the side with his bony elbow. Blue let out a grunt and looked up at the taller skeleton affronted before realization came across his face. “OH! OH! Oh! I Mean Oh!” He cleared his throat before turning that hyper smile back on you. “Kitten! Do You Want To Try My Friendship Tacos?”

Your eye twitched as you heard Red laughing his ass off in the living room. Bastard probably encouraged the nickname. “Sure, uh, Blue--” you sent a glare in the direction of the living room as Red continued to snicker “--but only if you stop calling me kitten.”

“You Don’t Like The Name Kitten?” He turned those damn puppy dog eyes on you. Resist. Resist. 

“No, no I don’t.” You brought a hand up to scratch the back of your neck in thought. “Though I suppose I’ll need a new nickname as long as I’m sharing a space with Y/N.”

Gentle-skel put his hands on his hips and let out a triumphant NYEH. “Then I, The Great Papyrus, Shall Help You Pick Out The Greatest Alternative!”

Blue was fidgeting with the knife in his hands. You felt like he was pouting as he looked down at the sharp object. Suddenly he brightened as an ‘Ah-ha!’ thought came to him. “OH! HOW ABOUT CAT?!” His starry eyes were looking up at you again as he practically vibrated in place. His reverberating voice hit him a second later as he cleared his non-existent throat at realizing his volume level. “Cat Is An Adult Kitten! And Well…” he glanced down, starry eyes flicking back and forth between you and the floor as a blue hue grew on his cheeks “...You--You’re Too G-Grown-Up To Be A Kitten Anyway.”

Red started laughing his ass off again and if you weren’t mistaken your could hear Stretch choking on his cigarette smoke. “Sure Blue…” you let out a tired sigh “...call me Cat.”

His beaming smile was bright and contagious as he stared up at you. You barely succeeded in fighting off the urge to smile back. Gentle-boi let out a frustrated NYEH from beside you.

The sound of the front door slamming open made you bump into Blue as you twirled around in surprise.

“WHO--” the voice was thundering “--BROKE THE GODS-FUCKING-DAMN WINDOW?!”

**“LANGUAGE!” **Parroted both Blue and Gentle-boi.

You pinched the bridge of your nose as you fought off a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad. The fonts I used in google docs to make reading this more interesting didn't translate.


	3. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inventory:
> 
> Crystal Necklace. (Hybrid amethyst quartz attached to a leather cord. It gives off a strange energy.)
> 
> Borrowed clothes. (These garments have little to no defense.)

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Your body was slammed up against a wall by the blind date you had taken the chance at. Your back screamed as the force bruised the bones beneath your skin. You would have fallen to the ground if his hand hadn’t come around your neck to hold you in place. _

_ Your soul quaked as you looked into his pure black eyes, his grin stretched unnaturally wide. Fear flooded your being and you kicked viciously at his legs, wanting to get away (awayawayawyaawaay) from the terror that you had only encountered in nightmares before tonight. _

_ This was a dream. You would wake up soon. This was a dream. You couldn’t get him off of you! Your nails scratched frantically against the arm that held you. Get off! Get off!Getoffgetofgetoff-- _

_ The body holding you was propelled violently away by an unseen force. A pressure was building in your head but your focus was on the crumpled body getting up from where it had smashed (you heard a crack, surely he can’t get up) against the building across from you. The grin that looked up at you was bloody as it stood back up and rushed at you. _

_ When you screamed in fright that pressure in your head snapped and the demon(DEMONdeDEAmonDEAMon!) was flung away from you again. _

_ You ran. _

~~~~~~~~~

You were brought out of your musings when you felt a bony hand on your lower back. You were suddenly reminded of where you were and who you were with when you turned to find Blue pressed up against you, a concerned frown on his face. Oh right, you were the one that had jumped into him when the front door was thrown open. “Are You Alright?”

“Yeah…” you took a few steps away from him and the way he slid his hand from your back sent shivers down your spine “...just surprised me is all.” Blue was a surprisingly handsy little bugger, wasn’t he?

Blue smiled at you before he frowned at the noise coming from the living room.

“WHO DO YOU THINK DOES ALL THE UPKEEP AROUND THIS HOUSE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MORE WORK FOR ME?!”

“b-boss...c-calm down.”

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU LAZY PILE OF BONES!”

If you thought Blue and Gentle-boi were loud (you needed to get his name), this new guy took the cake. You pointed over your shoulder to the living room. “Who’s the new guy?”

Blue turned his nose up at the mention of the newcomer, hands crossed over his ribcage as he let out a HMPH. “That’s Edge. He Thinks He’s Sooo Cool. Don’t Believe Anything He Says! I’m So Much Cooler Than Him!”

Gentle-boi grumbled next to you. “He’s Always Bragging About How Much Cooler He Thinks He Is. But Don’t Worry!” Gentle-Boi posed with his hands on his hip bones and grinned off into the distance. “The Great Papyrus Always Comes Out On Top!”

As if he was summoned by someone bad mouthing him, the aforementioned Edge stalked into the kitchen. You stared. He froze and stared back at you. He was covered head to toe in black leather. A leather jacket with patches for different rock bands scattered around the material, a loose white t-shirt that hung below his collar bones, and tight leather pants that clung to his form and hung low on his hip bones. When you finally brought your yes back up to his face, his arms were across his ribcage and he was glaring down at you with a frown on his face.

“WHO ARE YOU?”

Okay, his volume level was way too loud. You could deal with Red and his playful flirting, but loud, aggressive shouting…it reminded you of things you’d rather forget.

“Stop shouting at me and maybe I’ll tell you.”

You really didn’t feel like dealing with him, or dealing with anybody anymore. Your mood had gone south quickly. You hated being reminded of the fact that you had ptsd, and you were good at pretending like you were normal most of the time, but moments like this...it brought it all back.

“EDGE! Um--Edge.” he glanced at you before walking up to Edge, thinking for a moment, before pushing his shoulder up against his chest and attempting to force him out of the kitchen.

“WHAT IN THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING?!” Edge had his black leather boots braced firmly against the tiled floor and he had gripped the counter to stop from being pushed about. “YOU CAN’T JUST PUSH ME OUT OF THE KITCHEN!”

“NYEEEEHHH!” Papyrus had now put his whole body into the effort of pushing Edge out into the living room. You watched amused from where you were standing next to Blue. He had taken over finishing up the dinner on the stove; it was beef stroganoff with a side of steamed greens.

Edge had obviously had enough of Papyrus’ antics because he let out a sudden roar and lifted Papyrus up by the waist. He stormed out of the kitchen and you could hear Sans let out an ‘oof’ as Edge most likely dropped the skeleton on his brother. “CONTAIN YOUR BROTHER’S FOOLISHNESS.”

Then he was back in the kitchen and instead of cornering you like you thought he would, he went to the cabinets and grabbed a pile of plates, which he dumped in your hands. You almost dropped them at the suddenness of it.

“I DO NOT KNOW THE FULL STORY YET, BUT IF YOU ARE GOING TO STAND IN THE KITCHEN LIKE AN IDIOT, AT LEAST MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL.” 

You could only blink  _ like an idiot  _ as he scowled down at you a final time before making his way over to Blue. It was then Papyrus came back into the kitchen, Sans and the other skeleton’s behind them.

“AHEM!” Papyrus strolled towards the stove, chin held high and a small orange flush on his cheekbones. “Perhaps My Actions Were a Bit Rash…” he grabbed one of the massive pans of stroganoff “...but You Must Learn To Control Your Volume Around Humans Edge! They Have Very Sensitive Hearing!” 

Watching Papyrus and Blue transfer the full pans of tonight's dinner to the large kitchen table, you realized you were still standing around like an idiot with the dishes. Not used to...familial duties...you awkwardly passed out plates. When that was done you hung back, watching as everyone grabbed a seat and got comfortable while all the food was being arranged.

You felt...out of place. You hadn’t sat down for a meal in what felt like years. Even when you still lived a stable life in one location, your family had never been big or close. It had become the norm to eat alone. Seeing a family like this, all gathered around the table and enjoying each other’s company...made you want to get as far away as possible.

“here Y/N--” it took you a second to realize Stretch was talking to you “--take the seat next to me an’ Blue.” He lazily patted the seat and you hesitated a bit before walking over and sitting down. You were stiff in your seat as Stretch took the liberty of filling up your plate with stroganoff and vegetables. 

You didn’t know how to act in this environment. Did you keep your hands on your lap or on the table? Would it be considered rude to fiddle with your fork? Could you just dig in or did you have to wait for a signal or something?

“don’t worry about it.” You flinched at the whisper so close to your ear before glancing at Stretch, who you realized had scooted a bit closer. Was it weird to be hyper aware of his body heat even though he really wasn’t that close to you, just close enough for you to be aware of it? You tried not to be obvious as you shrugged and stubbornly looked back at your food. 

“I can’t help it…” you murmured “...I’m not used to...this.”

He hummed as he stabbed a meatball with his fork and...grabbed a bottle of honey to cover it in? What? ?? ?? ? ?

“small family?”

You cringed internally. The more left unsaid, the better. “...yeah.” 

Deciding it was okay to try the food now that Stretch had started eating, you twirled a few noodles around you fork and took a bite. It was...okay. Pretty standard stroganoff. You had just taken a bite of a meatball, and deemed that passable as well, when Sans clearing his throat got everyone’s attention. You fork was still in your mouth.

“well, since everyone’s here, now's as good as time as any to give ya the low down.” Sans took a pause between his speech and squeezed a bunch of ketchup onto his beef stroganoff. “the machine did it’s thing again.” He took a bite of a ketchup slathered meatball. “Tho fer sum reasn it spat n altrnate uf Y/N out instead of one of us.” He had swallowed mid-speech. “so that’s a thing.” he waved his half eaten meatball in your direction. “everyone, Y/N’s alternate.”

And now everyone was looking at you. Except for Sans; he was busy putting more ketchup on his dinner. MC had a reassuring smile on her face as she looked at you. Red had his chin on his hand and was giving you bedroom eyes (sleazebag). Edge seemed to be glaring at you, though you were starting to suspect that’s just how he looked all the time. You could practically feel Blue vibrate in his seat as his starry eyes beamed at you. And then there was Stretch, side-eyeing you with droopy eye sockets and an amused grin.

“Um…” for lack of communication skills you settled for “...hi?”

And then Papyrus, Blue, and even Edge all attempted to talk at the same time. You couldn’t make out what anyone was saying. And then Edge started yelling for the other two to BE QUIET and all you wanted to do was get away from the noise.

Suddenly Edge yelped and jumped in his chair before looking at Blue with a disbelieving stare. “Did You Just...DID YOU JUST KICK ME?!”

And then Blue jumped up from his own seat and slammed his hands down on the table, lifting one up to point it in Edge’s face. “YES I DID! AND YOU DESERVED IT! YOU WERE MAKING KITTY NERVOUS!”

It was actually just all the loud noises, but at this point you were too interested in the interaction between the two. Wait a minute? Kitty? Ugh. Blue. 

Determined to drown them out, you instead focused on quietly eating your dinner as fast as you could. You could see Stretch beside you trying to hold back his laughter as his shoulders shook. Good to know he found this amusing.

“NOW HOLD ON!” And there was Papyrus. “AHEM! Blue It Is Unfair To Single Out Edge, we were all being quite loud--”

“AT LEAST SOMEONE IS ON MY SIDE!”

“--Though EDGE Was UNDOUBTEDLY The Loudest Between The Three Of Us.”

And suddenly the table was violently picked up and thrown up into the air by Edge, all the food going along with it. Nothing crossed your mind as pure instinct made you jump out of your chair and hastily backpedal away. For a moment you were in fight or flight mode and you were ready to snap someone’s neck with your thighs...and then you realized nothing had crashed to the ground yet.

“really, you gotta do this every week we get together? thought you’d be bone-tired of it by now.”

You still had your back against the kitchen wall when you noticed everything was floating in the air, a blue tint around the plates, food, and table as it slowly started to come back down. The kitchen table settled first before the plates smoothly followed. You almost expected the food to settle down onto the plates in a perfect imitation of how they were before they flipped, but instead the food settled down into a scrambled up mess of meatballs, pasta, and greens. You were glad you had already eaten most of your food.

Everything seemed to be calming down and returning back to normal, but then you realized Edge was shaking. For a second you thought he might be about to break down and cry (which would be weird for his character), but then you noticed the balled fists. You recognized the rage in how they shook. “YES!” He roared. “BECAUSE YOU ALL INFURIATE ME! AND I AM TIRED OF IT!” He burst up from his chair.

“I AM TIRED OF THIS STUPID, IMITATION OF A FAMILY!” Edge had a furious look in his eye sockets, body language quaking. “I AM TIRED OF THIS WEAK, SIMPERING WORLD!” His balled up fists slammed into the table. Then his glare burned into Sans once again. “AND I AM TIRED OF YOU! ACTING AS IF YOU HAVE CONTROL OVER US!”

He then threw his own plate of food against the wall before storming towards the exit, boots slamming into the floor and leather jacket flaring out behind him. He stopped when he neared you, chest still heaving and fists still clenched tight. His glare was still fierce, but you noticed it was tempered as he stared down at you.

“Word Of Advice...” huh so he could lower his tone “...Get Out Of Here Before He Tries To Drag You Under His Control As Well.”

He stared into your own eyes for a few more seconds before scoffing. He stormed out of the kitchen, and by the sound of the front door slamming shut, out of the house. The silence of the kitchen was only interrupted by the revving of a motorcycle as it ripped away from the driveway.

You were still blinking away the shock of Edge’s meltdown when Red started cursing. “goddamit! fucking hell! ya really know how to push all his damn buttons don’t ya! i told ya he didn’t like shit like this!” He was kicking his chair around the room, hands in his pockets and a snarl on his face. You weren’t sure who he was accusing.

“I-I’m sorry--” Papyrus was wringing his hands “--w-we were only t-trying to--”

“don’t apologize pap,” Sans was standing in front of his brother “this ain’t your fault.” His hands were in his pockets and his eyelights were extinguished? 

“fuck you classic” and then Red blinked out of the kitchen. He was there and just was just...poof...gone. Could all the Sans teleport?

“It really isn’t your fault, Papyrus.” MC had gone over to Papyrus and placed a comforting hand on his back, rubbing his spine in a soothing motion. “I’m sure he didn’t mean any of that, alright? He’s just frustrated with his situation.”

You doubted that. Rage that pent up? He had to have been stewing on that for a while. You agreed it wasn’t anyone’s fault however; Edge was simply too full of anger. He vented on whoever cracked the lid. You’ve seen it before.

“sorry you had to see that, kitten.” You glanced at Stretch as he came to stand beside you. “it’s normally not that bad. edge must’ve just had a bad day is all.” 

“HMPH!” Blue had come to stand on the other side of you. “WELL IT’S ALL HIS FAULT ANYWAY! IT’S NOT LIKE I FEEL B-BAD OR ANYTHING!”

Blue stuttered enough that you had a feeling that he did, indeed, feel bad. Also, the skeleton’s seemed to revert back to their loud voices when stressed or emotional it seems.

“Yeah…” you sighed “...well, I think I’m just gonna head to bed. This day has been way too long.”

Stretch scratched his skull before shrugging. “Sure, let me show ya where you’ll be sleeping.”

As you followed Stretch upstairs, Edge’s parting words were still ringing in your head.

_ ‘Word Of Advice...Get Out Of Here Before He Tries To Drag You Under His Control As Well.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: gotta be honest, had a bit of a struggle writing this. which is why it took me a few days. and why it's a bit shorter, tho i'm not sure by how much. what is eating at a dinner table, what is this weird culture?


	4. T H E R E    Y O U    A R E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inventory:
> 
> Crystal Necklace. (Hybrid amethyst quartz attached to a leather cord. It gives off a strange energy.)
> 
> Status:
> 
> Well Rested. (EXP gain doubled).

Stretch had led you up to a spare bedroom. He explained that the house had been built out in Mt Ebbot’s forest when the original brother’s house had become too small for the alternates that had been brought through the machine. Fights like the one in the kitchen were a lot more common when there was nowhere to hide from each other. 

Thanking him for the trouble, you had closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t long before you found the bed and sunk into a much needed rest.

~~~~~~~~

_ The world around you was a contrast of red skies and elongated shadows. Time was thick and distorted as you walked through the wasteland of your dreams. It seemed your curse had followed you even to this alternate reality. _

_ You walked through a distorted replica of your home cities downtown district; skyscrapers standing like eerie bastions who held secrets behind reflective glass. As you walked alone down the cities main street, you gently pushed floating cars out of your way, walking towards a destination you were unsure of. _

_ Perhaps it was merely because you felt you had to walk. Standing still for too long made you feel like something would find you and swallow you whole. And you weren’t wrong. How many times had you encountered the monsters who existed here? Had to fight off some new demon after your soul? Too many. _

_ However, now it was eerily quiet. Almost as if all the beings you had encountered in your past simply...didn’t exist anymore. You grew bolder, speeding up your walk even as your hair and clothes lifted up in the thick atmosphere behind you. You couldn’t be this lucky could you? Did they all just...not exist anymore? _

_ A breathless smile left you as you started running. Nothing had popped out at you yet, even though you were making your presence so clear! No pressure bearing down on you! No blood thirst cutting you down to the core! You took a running leap up and off of a bench in front of you, leaping up into the air and letting the weightlessness carry you up into the sky. _

_ Nothing. No Movement. No auras leaking into your awareness. You were laughing and crying and thank god--but then a ripple rolled across existence. And you choked. The red sky behind you opened up to two black voids. _

** _T H E R E Y O U A R E_ **

_ WAKE UP WAKE UP **WAKEUPWAKEUP**\-- _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


You shot up from your bed, chest heaving and sweat covering you from head to toe. It had been a while since you had gone there in your sleep, not since you had learned spells to keep your soul behind a barrier as you slept. But you had hidden your soul away, hadn’t you? To a pocket ream only you could reach. Or at least, that had been the theory behind your spell. 

Spell crafting was a subject many of the witches in your old facebook group didn’t much talk about. That was the thing with the witches in your day and age; no one knew for sure how magic worked. Witches had become hunted to extinction many decades before you were born. As such, new witches were forced to stumble and experiment in their own ways. Sometimes it ended up blowing up in their face; literally.

You rolled out of your bed, hand rubbing at the spot where your heart was thumping behind your chest. This was the reason you had never slept well growing up. Always woke up from nightmares.

Sighing as you got up from your bed, you wiped your sweaty hair from your face. You really needed a shower. Looking around you spotted the closet and opened the sliding door. Luckily there were a few towels inside. You also noticed your original clothing that you had worn when you arrived in this world. On top of the pile was your wallet, cash stash, various crystals and spellbags that had been in your pockets.

Glad you were going to be able to wear clothes you felt more confident in, you grabbed the towel and headed to bask in a much needed hot shower.

Once you were dressed again and had combed out your wet hair you decided to go down to the kitchen to see about making coffee. A glance out the window as you walked into the living room let you know it was still dark out; you guessed your body was still used to waking up at 3 am. When you turned to head towards the kitchen however, you froze.

You hadn’t expected anyone else to be up so you were surprised to see Edge over by the broken window, a measuring tape in hand as he measured the width and height of the frame. Not sure how to act around him, you were glad when he noticed your stare and looked at you first. He frowned at you, his brow bones furrowing as he grumbled something to quiet for you to hear.

You were...a bit surprised he was actually back at the house after last nights fight. Had it been you, you would still be out and about stewing in your negative feelings. It said a lot about his character that he was back here and actually trying to fix the broken window after all he had said. 

“I’m Not Sorry--” Edge was still facing the window as he set the measuring tape down “--About How I acted Towards The Classic Bastard.”

You blinked a bit, not really having expected him to talk to you. But if he wanted to get something off of his conscience, you weren’t going to stop him.

He folded his arms across his chest, his back still towards you. “However...I Suppose You Deserve An Apology If I Made You Feel Uncomfortable.”

Aw man, now you just felt bad. Edge was actually a Good Guy, wasn’t he? It was just wrapped in a ball of Angry.

Deciding to offer an olive branch, you cautiously walked up to stand beside him. You noticed his stare was anywhere but your face as you looked up at him. “Look, it’s okay. I’m just not too good around too many people at once. You don’t need to apologize.”

You looked at the window and noticed that he had tidied up all the stray shards of glass. You contemplated it. You were the one who had broken it after all.

“Hey um...I can help fix this if you want.”

He finally looked down at you and you couldn't help but notice that when he didn’t have his usual scowl on his face, he actually looked quite...handsome? You turned your gaze back to the window.

“At Least SOMEONE Is Willing To Help.” He crouched down, and wow that made you really notice how long his legs were as they folded in on themselves. “Hold This Tarp Up While I Tape It. It Should Hold The Weather Out While I Buy A Replacement.”

You did as he said, holding what you could up with your height. His frame hovering close behind you as he reached up and taped it to the top of the window had you blushing. Get a grip, Y/N.

“You know, I’m sure Papyrus or Blue would have been willing to help.” You knew they felt quite guilty about their part in the argument. You heard Edge scoff behind you as he moved from one corner of the window to another.

“I Am Sure However Enthusiastic They Would Be, They Would Be More Trouble Than I Could Handle. You Have Not Seen The Destruction They Cause By Simply Trying To ‘HELP’”.

When Edge finally stepped away from you, you almost sighed in relief. Having someone in your bubble was hard on a normal day. It didn’t help that you had to go and classify Edge as ‘handsome’.

Really? How is a skeleton handsome? REALLY?

For a lack of anything better to say “Huh” was all that came out of your mouth in response.

You had stepped away and watched as Edge gathered up the box he had swept the shards of broken glass in to. The air around you two wasn’t comfortable, but it wasn’t awkward anymore. A bit like an understanding perhaps?

“So…” you really weren’t sure, so you had to ask “...is it okay if I make coffee?”

You were still a stranger in their house after all, or at least you still felt like one. You couldn’t just...make yourself comfortable and eat their food. It felt so wrong.

“Ah. That Is Correct. You Did Just Arrive Here Yesterday, Did You Not?” Edge walked into the kitchen and set the box of glass next to the trash can. He then reached into a high shelf for what looked like a tin of ground coffee.

“Oh you don’t--” you said bashfully “--you don’t have to make it for me.”

He didn’t respond and you could only watch his broad shoulders, covered in a led zepplin t-shirt you noticed, as he filled the coffee maker. The smell of coffee as it brewed convinced you to abandon your hesitation as you took a seat at the kitchen table. 

With nothing else to do as you waited, you couldn’t help but watch Edge’s back as he moved around the kitchen. You were leaning on your elbow as you watched his form reach into the fridge and take out eggs and butter. You noticed how his clothes moved against his bones as he shifted around, grabbing a pan and a spatula from a rack above him. 

Not for the first time since coming here you wondered how they moved without muscles to support them. Not to mention the fact that the only place you had seen a moving skeleton before had been in your nightmares. Seeing skeletons moving around and acting so...human was like being in the twilight zone.

You realized as you watched him make scrambled eggs that their bones weren’t quite human in composition. Certain parts were the same, but others, like their neck or jaw bones were fused and malleable. Looking at the cut of his jaw made you wonder how they ate and how they digested food. Did it just disappear or was it burnt up somehow?

You were brought out of your musings when a plate of scrambled eggs was slammed onto the table in front of you. You looked up at Edge startled and realized you had been staring at him for quite a while. His face had a glare on it but you noticed a red flush covering his cheekbones.

“IF YOU ARE DONE STARING, EAT YOUR FUCKING BREAKFAST.”

Your eyes were still wide as he turned around and stormed back towards the oven. A startled laugh left you when you finally realized what that flush was. He was blushing. He whirled back around, the red flush still on his face as he glared bloody murder at you. “QUIET!”

You quieted your chuckles and picked up the fork that had been set beside you. You hadn’t asked for food but he had made it anyway. He was actually quite sweet. You hadn’t realized how hungry you were until the smell of the scrambled eggs was before you. You smiled down at your food, basking in the small moment you were sharing with the normally disgruntled skeleton.

A cup of coffee was set down next to your plate of food before Edge sat down across from you with his own eggs and coffee. His grumpy demeanor was back as he shoveled the eggs past his fangs, elbows next to his plate as he leaned over it.

“Thanks Edge.” His fork froze halfway to his mouth at your words before he unfroze and stuffed the eggs down his throat. A quiet ‘Whatever’ left him and you chuckled again. The silence between the two of you as you ate and sipped at your coffee was surprisingly comfortable. You felt like you understood him a little better now.

“If You Do Not Mind Me Asking,” you glanced up at him once you set your coffee back down “...Do You Normally Wake Up This Early? I Was Under The Impression That Humans Required A Full Night’s Rest.”

You shrugged, thinking of your world and the constant restless nights. “Normally most human’s sleep through the night, yeah.” You moved the leftover eggs around on your plate. It was okay to talk about it, right? “I just...it was dangerous to sleep a full night for me.”

Something occurred to you. He had called you ‘human’. You knew he obviously wasn’t a human, but you weren’t quite sure what he was. “What...are you, by the way?”

Edge’s frown was back, and he was looking at you with confusion. “I Am A Monster. Did Monsters Not Surface From Mt. Ebbot In Your Universe?”

“Monsters?” And Mt. Ebbot? The only Ebbot you knew about was the Ebbot volcano. Surely if monsters had lived beneath there, they would have perished a long time ago. It had been active for thousands of years after all. 

“No...that mountain has been an active volcano for thousands of years. Anything living inside of it would have...died...a long time ago.” You could tell this news unsettled Edge. You could imagine what it would feel like if someone had told you you could have died from something out of your control. “The only monsters I ever encountered were the ones who devoured human souls...the kind of monsters I’ve been fighting since I was a kid.”

These monsters were formless, wraith-like beings who took the form of nightmarish beasts. As far as you knew they were more like dark spirits than material, sentient-people. Even comparing the two seemed ludicrous to you.

“huh...” the sudden sound of Sans from the basement door made you jump in your chair “...that how you got so much LOVE kid? killin’ monsters?”

When you turned around towards Sans, the pinpricks of light in his eye sockets were glued to you, unwavering and unrelenting. You almost felt like he was weighing whatever sins he had seen in your soul the night before.

“LOVE?” While Sans stare unsettled you, you were confused by what he meant. What was LOVE besides the obvious meaning? “I don’t...think I understand what you mean.”

Sans took a seat next to you like he wasn’t just judging you and grabbed the ketchup you used to eat with your eggs. He drink straight from the bottle. Uh what?

“level of violence kid. it means your capacity to hurt people.” This time when he looked at you, his right eye had a hint of blue to it. “...and your soul read LV 19.”

What?

“don’t play dumb **k i d** . just admit it…” his eye grew fiery and you tensed, waiting for whatever he was planning “... **y o u ’r e a d i r t y m o n s t e r k i l l e r**.”

If you hadn’t been anticipating an attack you would have missed the bones that suddenly shot up from beneath your chair. You shot up, aided by a psychic burst, and attached yourself to the kitchen ceiling.

**“WHAT THE FUCK, CLASSIC?!”**

You noticed Edge had a bone held in his hand like a sword and he was pushing against a similar one held in Sans own hand. Sans attention should have been on Edge, but his glowing stare was locked on you, stunned and...

“...the encounter should have pulled your soul out...what did you _ do _to it?”

...horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge is such a tsundere and i am living for it.


	5. ᴚ O O ᗡ  Ǝ H ⊥  N Ǝ Ԁ O

**Y O U W O N T E S C A P E M E**

**O̶̡̢̨̢̠̬̬̣̒̎̀̐̒͝͠ ̵̪̍̇͂̅̐̿̚͘P̴̡̧͎̊̎̊͒͌͊̿̚ ̴̨͇̭̩̟̺̞̹̤̅͛̈́̐̃̂̚͝E̴̡͎̱͎͍͇̬͗͌͂̿̌͑̇͒͒ ̴̨̛̝̫̰̜̳͐̈́̾̒̾̓̑̎Ņ̴̣͍̠͔͖̥͚̱͑̈́̏͒ ̵̧̫̝̳͎͔͈̖͋̅͘͜ ̴̧͎̭͙͚͍͓̺̳̯̀̄̋̓̍̚ ̵̛̪̳̭͓͈͂͠T̴̡͓̻͇̙̝̔̅ ̷̡̧͖̭͓̞͙̠̅̏̌̚͜͜Ḩ̸͓̪͓̯̜̠̘̄̇̆̀͋͆̉͛ ̴̞̱̰͛Ë̶̺̼͍̟͙̫́̿̓͘ ̶̞̮̣̈́̍̾̋̎̄͛̚͝ ̶͇̜͍͓̗̒ͅ ̵̢̌D̵̝͚̎̕ ̴̨̳͔̉̐̔̀̊̎̍̃ͅỜ̷͕͇̤̞͖̫̭̳̈́̈́ ̷̰̻̣̲͒͒̓̏̄̈́̕O̵̫͚͇̲̭͍̖͓̊̍ ̷͎͛̈́̂͋͘̕R̵̪̟̣͇͚̗̈́̈́͋̾̍̚**

**Y O U R E M I N E**


	6. "SHE'S THE ONE WHO TRIED TO FLAMBE SANS"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inventory:
> 
> Crystal Necklace. (Hybrid amethyst quartz attached to a leather cord. It gives off a strange energy.)
> 
> Status:
> 
> Well Rested. (EXP gain doubled).

Maybe if you were a nicer person you would have let Sans attack on you go. MC was surely a person who would laugh off someone trying to shishkabob her on a bone attack. But you weren’t her. 

You had learned how important it was to set boundaries. And if you needed to teach Sans you wouldn’t take his crap lying down, then you would.

Your hair hung around you as you crouched upside down on the ceiling, taking stock of both Sans and Edge’s stances. Sans was still an unknown factor; you knew he could teleport, conjure bone attacks, and pull out souls, but you suspected it was mild compared to his true potential.

You knew next to nothing about Edge’s combat abilities other than he could summon a bone like a sword. But you were pretty confident he wasn’t an enemy. He was a factor you wouldn’t have to watch out for. Yet.

“...what did you do to your  ** _soul_ ** ?”

Sans. His glowing blue eye was staring straight at you as sweat beaded on his skull. Ah, your soul. Your attacks were certainly limited now that you didn’t have access to the dark aspect, but you were confident in your abilities with telekinesis and your gun--

Your gun! Your dagger! You cursed as you looked down at your boots, realizing the weapons were still hidden in a remote section of MC’s room. And you couldn’t teleport without access to your soul, as that ability was tied to the dark aspect you had acquired long ago.  _ Shit. _

It was worth not having your soul on a physical plane, though, if it kept monsters like Sans from grabbing it willy nilly. Even if it cut your available attacks in half.

“YOU SHOULD BE PAYING ATTENTION TO ME, CLASSIC.”

Razor sharp bones shot up from in front of Sans, aiming to pierce through him. The attack missed as Sans jumped back, eyelight moving back to focus on the edgy skeleton. “stay outa this Edge, you don’t know what you’re defending.”

“AND YOU DO? LET ME GUESS.” The bone Edge had drawn forth from thin air was sharp and shaped like a katana. He dashed forward, his long reach making the ensuing slash devastating as it sent a red shockwave out towards the shorter skeleton. The bone was singing as he brought it back behind him, stance low and ready for his next attack. “A KILLER?”

Sans stance was slightly hunched as his breath came out ragged. “ **s h e ‘ s a t h r e a t, E d g e.** ” His eyelight of blue fire burned into you. “i ain’t gonna let another alternate like  **d u s t** near Y/N.”

You felt like Sans was overestimating your threat level. Sure, maybe you were lvl 19 or something, not that you had any idea what that meant, but you sure as hell didn’t attack people without reason. And who the hell was Dust? What had he done to make Sans react like this to your supposedly high lvl?

Edge seemed to want to beat the hell out of Sans right now however, so you decided to bide your time.

**“I, AM A THREAT!!!”** Edge’s snarl was vicious as he swept in to Sans guard, seriously trying to stab Sans through with the bone sword.  **“OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO THE BOSS MONSTER IS HERE?!”**

The slash that came inches from his throat drew Sans attention away from you and he seemed to finally come out whatever episode he was in. Maybe he finally realized Edge was seriously wanting to kill or at least maim him? His skull was beaded in sweat as he kept dodging the swipes made by Edge’s sword.

“shit edge...that uh, came really close to cutting my--woah! edge, buddy! pal--shit come on!”

It was kind of satisfying watching Sans sweat.

“hey uh…” Sans ducked another moved meant to slice his head off “...a little help here?”

A glance around the room and seeing no one but the three of you made you realize that yes, he was directing that plea for help at you. Sure, you’d help. Maybe.

“Edge, tap out.”

“WHAT?”

You dropped down beside Edge. “Let me show him how much of a ** threat** I am.”

“h-hey...hey now…” his hands were up in the air and his eye lights were extinguished “...t-that was just a misunderstanding back there. _ love _ tends to  _ rattle my bones _ , ya know?”

You rushed at him with telekinesis boosted speed, opening with a high kick to his clavicle. His bony hands managed to block the attack as he caught your kick with a small ‘oof’ before he was forced to let go as you dropped down and planted your hands in a handstand, whipping your leg away in a whirlwind kick which you transitioned into a backflip to get back on your feet.

You kept him on the defensive as you threw punches aimed for his head and chest, meeting his boney hands each time as he barely blocked your attacks and diverted the force away from his body. 

He was exceptionally good at dodging attacks and it frustrated you. You just needed one good punch in his face to satisfy the beast growling behind your ribcage, demanding you show him you didn’t submit to anyone.

Listening to the voice chanting  _ punch his face in,  _ ** _punchhisfacein_ ** you jumped back and extended your hand out in front of you, using your two dominant fingers to quickly carve out the rune for fire and force in the air. The rune was carved into existence with a fiery trail left behind as you moved your arm in the correct patterns.

“woah  _ woah _ , hold on, what is--is that  **FIRE MAGIC-WAIT NO** \--”

You hadn’t expected him to warp nearly on top of you and grab your arm and direct it up and away from the both of you. His body was flush against yours as the magic discharged, creating a ball of flame that flared out of your hand and licked hungrily at the ceiling. Cursing, you drew the magic back in, reigning in the force that was trying to eat away at any carbon material in reach. Luckily the ceiling only came away a little scorched.

His eyelights were tiny pin pricks as he sweated profusely, one arm still wrapped around your waist and the other wrapped around your wrist as he held it up. “...if i had known you could use fire magic, i woulda done this outside.”

“Oh?” Your voice was pinched with anger. “So you’re not sorry for attacking me out of the blue?”

Sans still had his arms around you and you looked down at his skull. The seconds continued to tick by but he hadn’t let you go yet. He was staring at...your chest.

“Huh, knew you were a bastard, but didn’t take you for a pervert.” That got his attention. His head whipped up so fast you were greeted by the sight of his skull flushed a bright blue. He let go of you like you were on fire and took a few steps back, almost tripping on a pant leg. It was...almost cute.

“no-no, that wasn’t--i was just tryin’ to find your soul--i w-wasn’t lookin’ at--” he let out a strangled groan and buried his face in his hands. Wow, he was that easy to embarrass? Maybe you’d make it a point to mess with him more in the future.

“Okay.” You looked over as Edge stood beside you, glancing down at you with a questioning glare, before looking back over at Sans. You leaned on your right leg and put a hand on your hip. “If you’re trying to find my soul though, you won’t find it.”

Edge practically did a double take. “WHAT?” He suddenly grabbed your shoulders to hold you in place as he bent down and practically put his face in between your breasts. 

“H-Hey!!” You gripped his skull in both of your hands and pushed at him. His strength was monstrous and you were considering blasting him with a psychic wave when he spoke up again. 

“WHERE IS YOUR SOUL HUMAN?! HOW ARE YOU UP AND ABOUT WITHOUT IT?! DO YOU NEED A DOCTOR?!”

“I-I’m fine!” You shouted. “It’s still connected to me, just in a dimension only I can reach! That way you guys can’t just push and pull at it whenever you feel like!”

Sans was suddenly next to Edge and pushing him out of the way. His eye lights were bright and intent as he stared up at you. “what do you mean, another dimension?”

You brought your leg up and put your foot on Edge’s waist to push him away. He yelled and let go of you, complaining about you ruining his one of a kind leather pants. You straightened out your clothes before turning back to Sans.

“Just that, another dimension. It’s a spell that’s usually used to hide objects…I just...modified it a bit.”

Edge cut in just before Sans was going to open his mouth. “SPELL? ARE YOU A MAGE Y/N?”

You gave Edge a deadpan look. “What gave it away? The sticking to the ceiling or the fire attack? Also I’m a witch, not a mage. There’s a difference...I think.”

When you turned back to Sans he was muttering to himself, head down and a hand on his chin as you could almost physically see him descend into his mind.

“DON’T GET SASSY WITH ME HUMAN!” Edge demanded. You smiled at him and your eyes glittered with mischief.

“Ooooh noooo, I would never think of it, oh Great Edgelord sir.”

Edge got back in your face again, his height apparent as you had to look up at him to look into his eyes. You could vaguely hear Sans still muttering in the background. It sounded like science.

“At Least You Are Learning To Address Your Betters With Respect, Human.” His voice was lowered in a growl and you were a bit stupefied at the change of tone and OH MY GOD WAS EDGE FLIRTING--he suddenly frowned and glared at you again.

“EDGELORD?!” The shout was deafening this close to him. You glared up at him as you covered your ears. “ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!”

“WHAT GAVE IT AWAY?! AND DON’T SHOUT SO CLOSE TO ME, EDGELORD!”

“I’LL SHOUT IF I WANT TO!!”

“FUCK YOU!”

“NO FUCK YOU!”

“what the fuck--are you two...flirting?”

Both you and Edge turned to find Red standing in the middle of the kitchen. He was staring at the two of you like you had both grown another pair of heads. Ah, you supposed your shouting had woken him up. Or it could have been the fighting. Or the gout of fire you shot at the kitchen ceiling. You’d be surprised if anyone was still asleep.

You heard a yawn and turned to find MC standing at the entrance to the kitchen, still in her nightgown as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “What’s going on down here?” She blinked at the state of the kitchen. “What happened?” Her eyes then trailed to the bone sword still in Edge’s hand and the obvious cuts in Sans clothing. She frowned. “Were you two fighting again?”

Sans finally noticed MC in the kitchen. “o-oh Y/N...did we uh...wake you up?”

“the hell did you do to the ceiling?” Red had come to stand on the other side of you, glancing between the ceiling and his brother. Edge grunted.

“DON’T LOOK AT ME.  **SHE’S** THE ONE WHO TRIED TO FLAMBE SANS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE KITCHEN!”

You shrugged, feeling embarrassed as Red turned his stare to you. “you did that, sweetcheeks?” He let out a whistle and then grinned. “man I knew you were _smokin’_, but never knew you were _that_ _hot_.”

MC however was frowning, a confused look on her face as she tried to piece together what happened. “Why would...Y/N try to...flambe Sans?”

The skeleton in question had a nervous look on his face as he tried to gesture to you. He made a cutting motion against his neck while MC’s back was turned. You raised an eyebrow. He attacks you out of nowhere and now he wants you to cover for him? You grinned evilly.

“He attacked me, so I attacked him back. Something about a high LVL.”

MC frowned before turning to face Sans. Sans quickly brought his hands down and stuffed them in his pockets. “Sans! Don’t tell me you pulled that overprotective stuff you do when you think someone’s a threat to me!”

“uhhh…” Sans wasn’t looking MC in the eyes “...okay, i won’t.”

“Sans.” MC had her hands on her hips now. “Do I have to call Tori?”

Sans jumped. “wha--no, don’t call her!”

“Well…” MC still had a frown on her face “...I won’t call her now. But only because it’s still too early.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she gave Sans another disapproving look. “But don’t think I’m letting you off the hook! You deserve a stern lecture about this!”

Sans groaned and Red started laughing. “oooohh this’ll be good. if there’s one thing classic’s afraid of, it’s Tori’s lectures.”

You looked over at Sans being lectured by MC and when Sans noticed you looking at him, he grinned nervously before looking down and to the side. You noticed a small flush forming on his skull and sweat building again. You grinned. He moaned piteously and dropped his skull in his hands. “...i need a drink.”

Speaking of…you looked at the kitchen table and you grinned when you noticed the plates hadn’t been damaged in the fight. Grabbing your coffee cup, you took a sip and let out a pleased sigh at the still warm temperature. You felt a lot more awake after that bit of fighting, but you were still glad your coffee was okay. If there was one addiction you were fine with having, it was a coffee addiction.

“ooo you made coffee?” Red walked over to the coffee machine, and sure enough, there was still a good few cups in it. He went ahead and poured himself a cup.

You took a long, soothing sip of your cup before answering. “Nope, Edge made it for me.”

Red must have taken a sip because he spat out what he had in his mouth. “wha--my  **bro** made ya coffee?” Red turned his stare to his brother but Edge was standing with his arms crossed and with his head turned in the opposite direction. No answer was forthcoming.

“Mmhmm, he even made me scrambled eggs.” Speaking of, you grabbed your fork and took another bite.

“...eggs too?” You weren’t looking at him, but if you were, you would have noticed Red staring his brother down with an incredulous look, gesturing wildly between you and Edge.  _ What the fuck is this bro? _ Edge glowered down with an almost telepathic  _ MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS.  _

“Edge made someone coffee?” MC came to stand next to Red. “And eggs?” MC turned her stare to Edge. 

“ya know, i noticed someone made food, but Edge made it? for someone else?” Sans came to stand with MC and Red, before he too turned to look weirdly at Edge. “outa the kindness of his...heart?”

All three of them were looking at Edge, all seeming to come to the same conclusion, with varying reactions.

“what the fuck--”

“...what the fu--”

“Oh Edge that’s so sweet--”

Edge exploded. “WOULD YOU THREE SIMPERING IDIOTS BE QUIET!” Edge dissolved his bone sword before he reached for his coffee and downed it in one gulp. He then slammed the cup on the coffee table before stomping out of the kitchen. “I’M RETIRING TO MY ROOM! DO NOT BOTHER ME!”

You heard his boots stomping up the stairs before one of the doors above you slammed closed. You noisily sipped your coffee. A groan came from the stairs.

“ugh...why are you guys so loud this early in the morning…” Stretch stumbled into the kitchen, eyes barely open and body slouched as he tried to walk in a straight line. “...coffee…?” Stretch practically walked towards the coffee maker with his eyes closed. “...mmmm...coffee…”

He laid his head on the counter next to the coffee maker and fell asleep standing up.

Red grabbed a chair next to you. “ya gonna eat that?”

You shrugged and gave him your fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Gained: 10 EXP, 0 GOLD
> 
> A/N: This is basically a fight anime, just so you know.


	7. O h?   A n d   w h a t   a r e   y o u   o f f e r i n g?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sneak out of the house. And maybe steal a few things.

_ The shadowy figure stood across from you, his form cloaked in shadow except for the bottom part of a smiling skull peeking out from under his hood. His form was never constant, but you recognized the presence. It was one of the demons who had frequented your nightmares. However this time you were meeting him on your terms. _

_ “I want to form a pact.” _

_ The words echoed across the shadowy world of your dreams, the red sky covered in black clouds. You were done being the play thing of the demons who sought to feed from your soul. You had researched all you could about the demons and magic and ways to fight back, but the information was so limited.  _

_ The only way you were going to get any more leads on how to handle the demons, was from one of the demons themselves. Hence why you purposefully entered this one’s domain. You know, out of all of them, that he was the most likely to humor a deal with you. All of the others never cared to talk. _

** _O h? A n d w h a t a r e y o u o f f e r i n g?_ **

_ You scowled. You had thought about it long and hard, but you had only one thing he would be interested in. _

_ “Exclusive rights to feed on me.” _

_ His grin was devious. _

~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


It was still really early in the morning when all the commotion had settled down so most of the skeleton’s had either gone back to bed or down to the basement to fiddle with the machine. A glance at the clock on the wall showed it was close to four in the morning now and thankfully you had been left to your own devices.

Now that you had some proper rest under your belt and your magic levels back up to full capabilities, you felt now was the perfect time to do some reconnaissance around the city. Wiping your jacket off, you almost instinctively drew the shadows around you only to realize belatedly you had sealed your soul in an alternate pocket dimension.

Scowling, you started the short trek up the stairs and to MC’s room to get your weapons. While sealing your soul had been the right decision at the time, and probably is still the safest precaution you could take in your situation, it was still terribly inconvenient. When you had something as useful as teleportation in your arsenal...it was hard to suddenly go without it. You really couldn’t wait until you were comfortable enough around these monsters to undo the seal. You felt so limited without the dark aspect of your magic.

Knocking lightly on MC’s bedroom door, you were glad when after a moment or two there wasn’t an answer. Lightly turning the knob and pressing the door forward, you peeked in and untensed your shoulders when you saw MC under her covers and fast asleep. Slipping in and closing the door behind you, you stepped softly over to her private bathroom. Both MC and you had decided the safest place to stash your weapons was where the skeletons would likely never look: in the cabinet of feminine hygiene care.

You left the light off and were careful to be quiet as you crouched down and took out the box hiding your gun and dagger. A weight settled in your absent soul as you slid the holsters back into their familiar places. Just as you were about to leave MC’s room, you spotted a scarf hanging from her coat rack and deftly slid it free, smoothly sliding it around your shoulders and wrapping it around your neck. You were sure she wouldn’t mind you borrowing it.

Listening to the sounds in the hall around you as you closed MC’s door behind you, you didn’t move until you were sure none of the skeleton’s on this level were awake. Walking without sound had become second nature and you were practiced enough that you were sure you could escape the house without anyone noticing as you descended down the stairs.

Glad that the lights were still off in the living room, you slipped down and towards the front door. Just as you opened it and were about to head out, you spotted a longboard sitting just beside the entrance, sitting so innocently propped up beside the doorway, as if it was asking for you to borrow it.

You  _ were _ up in the mountains. It  _ would _ be a long walk down to the city. They  _ were _ likely to be a lot more upset if one of their  _ cars or motorcycles _ was suddenly missing more than say...a missing  _ skateboard _ .

Not wasting another moment, you quickly grabbed the longboard and softly closed the front door behind you. You ran at a quick crouch towards the long driveway leading out towards the main road. A glance behind you at the house showed it to be a large log cabin situated out in the woods. So you  _ were _ on the mountain if the slanted terrain was anything to go by. You had suspected from quick glances out of the window, but it was nice to get a general grasp of your surroundings.

Making a mental note of the address on the mailbox at the end of the drive as you passed it, you quickly set down the longboard and jumped on it, covering your head and mouth with the scarf as the wind picked up around you as you quickly gained speed on the downward slope. Your body crouched lower and lower the faster you went, knees almost fully bent as your fingers lightly gribbed the tip of the board, the other held out slightly behind you for balance.

A curve with a steep edge quickly came up on you. However, you didn’t show any fear as you leaned even further forward. It didn’t take much to mentally grasp the skateboard and your body under the grips of your telekinesis and you changed the direction of the momentum in the direction you wanted. So instead of flying off of a cliff like the laws of physics would have demanded, you instead sharply followed the bend of the road like a racecar on a track, wind whipping your hair wildly behind you. The wheels of the skateboard carved deliciously on the asphalt below you and your heart beat loudly in your chest. God, you loved the feeling of exhilaration you got whenever you cheated death like this.

There were a few more dangerous twists and turns and you grinned broadly during each cut in the asphalt, but the road soon tapered out to something more smooth and controllable. You were likely on one of the more used roads now. Keeping a light hold on the skateboard with your telekinesis, you finally stood back up and let the board coast down the rest of the mountain.

It was then you first saw the lights of the city below come into focus. It was vibrant, and bustling, and alive. It wasn’t as large as some of the cities you had worked in, quite small in fact when compared to some of the larger metropolises, but something about it laid snug between the natural wilderness of Mt. Ebbot spoke to you.

Looking up at the night sky, perhaps the reason it looked so beautiful was because the stars above you were visible and vibrant. For some reason the light pollution of the city was just underwhelming enough that it didn’t blot out the stars. There was something poetic about that, you realized. In the way the city of Ebbot seemed to exist in harmony with the world around it.

And suddenly you mourned the cities of your world. And how this one spot likely didn’t exist in your own. Sure, maybe another city had been built on this spot, but you doubted it carried the magic this one seemed to shine with. The urge to explore the city below you grew even stronger. Maybe seeing it from the ground level would help set your feet back on planet earth and not with the awed wonder you quietly mourned being crushed.

~~~~~~~~~

Jumping off the skateboard and setting it under your arm you entered the Starbucks that was thankfully open at...you glanced at the clock on the wall...five in the morning. So it had taken about an hour on skateboard to reach here from the house? You grimaced at how long the trek back would take. Unsealing your soul was quickly looking more and more appealing. You kept your resolve, however. Until you were  _ sure _ you could trust the skeletons, you would just have to deal with the commute.

Slipping out the cash for the coffee you ordered, you sat in a small nook and sipped quietly at the hot drink. As you sat there the customers slowly started to trickle in, first a few humans, and then monsters, and then it seemed the morning rush had begun once the clock struck six. You sat for a while longer, observing how the humans and monsters interacted and for the most part they seemed to get along pretty well. Sure you noticed humans, and monsters, who were nervous when the crowds forced them to stand closer than they would have liked, but you were sure that was true for any person, regardless of race.

Feeling comfortable that you had sorted out the general climate between the two races, you felt more confident with your plans of exploring the city. Though perhaps you’d still stick to the main roads for this trip. There could still be powers under the surface that disagreed with intermingling. And you didn’t want to be caught between two rival gangs by walking down the wrong alley.

Buying one more hot coffee for the road, you waved goodbye to the baristas and hopped on the longboard again, lazily following the main road deeper into the city. The cities library likely wouldn’t open for another hour or two, as you knew most government buildings tended to open around eight, so you decided to ride around until you found a local park.

It didn’t take long for you to reach one and to your delight there was a small food cart already set up in the area. You weren’t sure what it was selling, but the scent of fried pastries and the sweet smell of sugar and cinnamon had you dearly hoping it was a churro stall. God what you would do for your hometowns authentic churros right now.

Coasting up to the stall on your skateboard you saw a fluffy bunny monster behind the stall and you briefly wondered if the food was human-grade when the monster in question brightened upon seeing you.

“Hello there! Would you like a butterscotch churro? We’re one of the Queen’s favorite food stands!”

Butterscotch...churro? You threw her a quizzical look before looking down at the churros in question. Butterscotch...churro? Your brain was having trouble computing the two concepts. Maybe it was a new fusion food? Monster-human fusion? On that thought, what was monster food anyway? Did it differ from human food in some way? You were beyond curious. You decided one of the first things you needed to do in this town was go on a food adventure.

“Sure.” You slid the cash you had slipped into your jean pocket. “How much for one?”

“Three dollars!” You threw an incredulous look at the bunny monster, it was pricey for one churro, but you supposed the novelty of monster food more than made up for demand. And maybe you had been spoiled by living so close to a cultural epicenter. Cultural street food tended to be more affordable in cities like your hometown.

“This better be one damn good churro…” you muttered as you handed over three dollars. The bunny lady wisely pretended like she didn’t hear you and wrapped you up a churro that was a good foot long. Waving absently to the bunny-lady, you picked up your skateboard and headed over to a nearby bench.

Sitting down and setting a foot on the board, you focused on the churro and took a small bite. It was still hot, and you instantly regretted not letting it cool off first as you  _ hah-haawd _ large gulps of morning air to cool the bite off. However, once you were able to chew it without burning your tongue off, you were instantly won over by the new yet delightful flavors. You even felt a strange magic curl in your stomach and warm your insides. You stared curiously at the churro as the warmth spread throughout your body and fought off the morning chill. Okay, you admit, three dollars well spent. You’d have to figure out how to weave magic into food like these monsters did.

You were stuffing your face with another large bit of steaming hot churro when someone called out your name.

“Y/N?” You blinked and looked towards the source, not recognizing the person behind the voice. There was a large goat-lady-monster(?) looking at you and walking towards you. A child you thought was probably elementary school age was holding her hand and looking at you as well. Oh no. Oohhhh nooooo. People who knew Y/N. Shit what were the odds? Was Y/N well known or something? You were so used to being invisible it never occured to you Y/N in this world might not be.

You quickly chewed and swallowed your bite of churro and watched as they walked closer to you. The small kid let go of the goat-ladies hand and ran up to sit on the bench next to you, eyes never leaving your face as they kept staring at you, making you more nervous the longer they didn’t say anything. You slid your own eyes away from the weird kid and back up to the goat-lady.

“Oh my!” She brought a fluffy paw to her muzzle and was staring at your hair with bright eyes. “You cut your hair? You look so different.” She sat down next to you on the bench and you couldn’t help but notice how close she sat. Your thighs were practically touching. Though that could be explained by how much larger she was than you. She wasn’t fat, but she was just tall and...larger. You had to guess at  _ least _ 6 feet. And you could  _ swear _ her thighs were twice the size of yours.

“Um…” you hunched your shoulders and blushed slightly when her paw brushed your hair slightly behind your ear. Goat lady still had that amazed look in her eyes, but now there was affection as well? Oh god this was getting more awkward by the second. “...sorry, I think you have my confused for my...cousin.” If she knew MC you were probably gonna run into her in the future, best to think up an excuse now.

The hand on your hair froze before she quickly pulled it away and clamped them down on her lap. “Oh! Oh my! I am so sorry!” You weren’t sure how it was possible, but there was a blush forming on her cheeks. How did fur blush? The kid beside you was hitting the bench beneath you with their palm and, though it was silent, you could tell they were laughing their ass off.

Goat lady sent the kid a dirty look before looking back down at you. Man she was tall just sitting down. “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself, my name is Toriel Dreemur and this is my child Frisk Dreemur.” You smiled slightly at Toriel and looked over to Frisk with a silent question in your eyes. They just let out a silent giggle. Toriel drew your attention back. “I didn’t know Y/N had a cousin in town.”

You looked back down at your churro, wanting to eat it but not wanting to be rude. “My name is...Cat.” You cringed. It would just have to do. “And yeah, I just arrived last night. It was kind of...a surprise.” Damn you really needed to get a phone and get your stories straight with MC. You weren’t sure whether Toriel was in on the alternate universe thing and you didn’t want to spill the beans unknowingly.

“Please don’t mention me to her yet. I wanted to keep it a surprise.” Toriel blinked before she smiled at you with an excited look in her eyes. “Oh of course!” You saw Frisk jump from the bench and run over to pull on Toriel’s dress. She looked down at the kid and Frisk pointed at the churro stand. “Oh right, how silly of me!” She withdrew some bills from a pocket and handed them to Frisk, who smiled before running over to the stand. Toriel then turned back to you with a shy smile on her face.

“Did Y/N...mention me at all?” You blinked in confusion. “Um…” how were you supposed to explain this “...sorry, no. But we’ve only just gotten back in touch with each other. I don’t really know much about her besides her address and schooling.” You noticed this disappointed Toriel for some reason. You were confused and turned your attention back to Frisk whens they ran back over with two churros. She handed one to Toriel before resuming her seat next to you, playfully clinking your churros together like they were wine glasses before taking a huge bite of their fried treat.

Deciding it was okay to eat the rest of your treat now, you occupied your time with finishing off the churro before it got too cold. The silence was comfortable as the city slowly woke up around you, the streets getting more crowded as the sun started to peak through the buildings in the east.

Crumbling up the paper wrapper, you offered to take both Frisk’s and Toriel’s trash as well as you stood up and walked over to the nearby trash can. “Well…” you looked at the sun slowly rising in the sky and figured a mobile store should be open around now. “...I need to get going and prepare some stuff. It was nice meeting you guys.”

Frisk quickly ran over to you and held out their phone. Toriel followed more calmly behind them. “Oh, right. Sorry.” You blushed a bit. “I don’t have a phone at the moment. I lost my last one on the ride here. But if you write it down I’ll be sure to text you later, how about that?”

Frisk frowned but looked back up at Toriel with a hand outstretched. “Hm, I’m sure I have a pen and paper in one of my pockets.” She dug through a few pockets before pulling the pen and paper out of a side pocket and smiling as she quickly wrote down both of their numbers before handing you the slip. She then pulled her sleeve up and looked at the watch on her wrist. “Oh!

She smiled at you once more before gently grabbing Frisks hand in her paw. “It was nice meeting you Cat, but we must hurry if we want to catch Frisks school bus.”

You nodded. “Yeah. Of course. It was nice meeting you both.” Oh thank god they were going to leave. Not that you didn’t like them, but you preferred to avoid any questions at the moment. You waved them off as they walked out of the park and out of your sight.

Just as you were about to hop on your longboard and head towards where you had passed by a mall, you paused briefly before turning back towards the churro stall and buying two more for the road. It was worth the six dollars from your reserves.

~~~~~~~~~~

Stretch walked bleary eyed from his bedroom as he headed toward the kitchen again. Time passed in a blur as he stood half asleep in front of the coffee maker before squeezing a bunch of honey into the cup once it was done. He walked like a zombie with eyes closed into the living room before sinking down into the sinkhole that was the middle of the couch.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed listening to an unknown news station and slowly sipping at his coffee before he was finally awake enough to open his eyes. Then he watched the news more closely but still zoning out most of the words, absently heating up his cooling coffee with a small brush of magic. 

It was as he stood up to walk back into the kitchen that something stood out to him. Stretch squinted at the front door, his tired skull trying to piece together what his mind was trying to tell him when it finally popped.

“Wait...where’s my skateboard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inventory:
> 
> 1\. Handgun. (This gun has a taped comfort grip. It gives you a sense of comfort)
> 
> 2\. Crystal Necklace. (Hybrid amethyst quartz attached to a leather cord. It gives off a strange energy.)
> 
> 3\. Silver Athame. (A ceremonial dagger. It looks as new as the day it was acquired.)
> 
> 4\. Butterscotch Churro (x2) (The scent of butterscotch and cinnamon warms your soul).


	8. OH.  MY.  STARS.

_A lone violet heart calmly floated in darkness, pulsing with a slow, steady rhythm. _

_It sat in the middle of bands of rotating golden light, the hue casting warm rays on the heart held in its grip._

_Thump, thump, thump._

_A pulse. Thump. Another pulse._

_Thump thump._

_The darkness rippled as a clawed, skeletal hand pushed through the void._

_The darkness clung like tar, restricting movement as it tried to break through._

_The clawed tips flexed once, twice, before the hand withdrew completely._

_The hand didn't return._

_Thump, thump. Thump._

~~~~~~~~

Stretch had a bad feeling. And he had a hunch that it had to do with you. He was standing outside of the door to the guest room and wondering if he was just being suspicious, but usually his hunches tended to be correct. Rolling the sucker around in his jaw with his tongue, he kept the nervous smile on his skull as he knocked lightly on the door.

He waited a minute and then knocked again. Another minute and still no answer. A twist of the handle, it wasn’t locked, and he lightly pushed open the door. A glance around the room showed you nowhere in sight. The bed covers were still rumpled from when you had slept in them, but the room was dark and it didn’t look like you had been here recently. Closing the door and returning to the hallway, Stretch’s bad feeling got worse.

He hadn’t gotten that much of a chance to get to know you in the short amount of time you had been here, so he couldn’t make assumptions just yet, but...for some reason he had a feeling you weren’t an _ ‘ask for permission’ _ type of girl. 

Reaching the basement door and punching in the quick code in the panel hidden behind the fridge, Stretch made his way down into the basement. He could already hear Sans and Red arguing about part of the machine.

“--i already told ya’, we tried isolating those sequences and it hasn’t worked before!”

That was Red’s voice for sure, the brooklyn accent was unmistakable. 

“it has to be a problem in the math. you know how many variations that exist in the equations; one figure off and the whole outcome changes.”

Sans. He always was the more patient of the lot. Even Stretch himself had a hard time paying that much attention to detail. Which is why the three of them had delegated much of the mathematical theory of the machine to classic, neither Red nor Stretch would come up with solutions nearly as fast as he could.

Reaching the end of the stairs, Stretch saw Red inside the underside of the machine’s motherboard. He was in coveralls and working on some part that had started to smoke. Probably a power converter that got overloaded. It was hard finding something that could handle the amount of power a machine as intense as the core needed.

“hey.” Sans turned towards Stretch and gave him a quick two finger salute before turning back towards a laptop he had on the desk. It was connected to the machine’s interface panel and was currently running diagnostics. Red peaked out of the underside of the machine briefly before retreating back under and continuing whatever he was doing.

“so…” Stretch began “...have any of ya’ll seen Y/N--i mean--Cat recently?”

A crash sounded from beneath the machine but it was Sans who spoke first. “isn’t she still sleeping?” 

Red crawled out from the small space he had been working in and stood up. “ya know I did hear someone leave out tha’ front door real early, but i just thought it was Blue or Pap on their monrin’ run or somethin’...ya don’t think…”

Both Sans and Red looked out of the window in the basement, realizing it was now daylight outside. No doubt they were now thinking the same thing Stretch was. “i also can’t find my skateboard.” They obviously came to the conclusion Stretch had as they both cursed under their breath.

“shit.”

~~~~~~~~

  
  


It hadn’t taken long to get a cell phone from the local value mobile chain. You had chosen something simple: a flip phone that was easy to reacquire and dispose of. A lot of people preferred the newer, more expensive versions, but you switched phones too often for it to be realistic. Phones were some of the easiest devices to track.

You had spent about eighty-five total for both the phone and the monthly plan (prepaid), and now you were sat at about just over thirteen hundred left over in your stash. If you were frugal, it should last you a good few months with the free room and board. If you decided to stay that is.

You were still on the fence about your alternate and the skeleton monsters. Sure, maybe sticking with them would be easy and what they expected, but you had your own ways of finding your way back to your realm. Not that you were in a rush. You couldn’t remember the last time you had a home was. The road had been your home for so long, you had adapted to living on the go. And as far as people to return to...most of the ones who would miss you _ weren’t _ your friends.

You grinned. This was just a new adventure for you.

Flipping open the phone, you entered both Toriel and Frisk into your contacts. You threw the piece of paper into a nearby trashcan before stashing the phone in your back pocket.

Besides, you had the feeling Sans was keeping secrets and he wasn’t going to share any of them anytime soon. Edge’s words still sat ominously at the forefront of your mind, and you weren’t keen to have someone dictate all of your actions.

You were walking around Ebbot cities indoor mall at the moment, stuffing a lamb gyro down your throat as you observed the monsters around you. From what you could tell, most of the monster’s were some sort of anthropomorphic animal of varying sizes. Common among those were cats, frogs, alligators, horses, bunnies and dogs. You hadn’t seen another goat or skeleton monster yet. Maybe they were unique?

You jolted forward when you felt something bump into the back of your legs, making you almost choke on the last bit of gyro you had stuffed in your mouth. It hadn’t been that much of a push, so you managed to keep your footing, but what had run into you? Quickly swallowing, you looked behind you and saw a small monster kid, some breed of lizard (with no arms?) on the ground. There was a bunny kid (you assumed it was a bunny by the ears) and a fluffy white puppy kid standing nervously behind the lizard kid.

They were...honestly adorable.

The bunny girl (it looked like a girl with the skirt and bow on its head) was nervously wringing her hands as she looked up at you. The little puppy boy was helping his lizard friend up. “W-We’re sorry miss...” the bunny girl began, her stutter letting you know she was nervous “...we w-weren’t watching w-where we were going.”

You crouched down with a smile to be more on their level and hopefully make them more comfortable. “Hey, it’s okay. A little shove from you guys isn’t gonna hurt me.” You lifted an arm and patted your bicep with a smirk. “I’m pretty strong.”

“Oh yeah?!” The lizard kid with no arms was on his feet now and he was looking up at you with eager eyes. “I bet you’re not as strong as Undyne! She’s the strongest in the Royal Guard!”

The puppy kid was hanging on to lizard kid, tugging at his shirt insistently as he sent you nervous looks. _ “C’mon Kid...don’t mess with her...she scary.” _ You were sure it was meant to be whispered, but he wasn’t very good at it.

“Oh?” You began, looking down at the three monster kids with a grin. “You wanna bet?”

Kid had started to jump up and down in place, staring up at you with stars in his eyes. He had been about to say something when you heard a familiar voice.

“KITTY!”

You grimaced at the nickname and you knew immediately who it was before you suddenly had an excitable blue skeleton hanging off of your back.

“BLUE!” The kids shouted in excitement, immediately losing their wariness of you at the site of what appeared to be one of their idols hanging so comfortably from your back. You stood up as if you didn’t have a short skeleton wrapped around you, arms crossed over your shoulders and legs wrapped around your waist.

You rolled your eyes when he continued to rub his cheek into your back in his excitement. You humored him by patting his arm. “Nice to see you too Blue, but I thought I said to call me Cat.”

“Blue, Blue, Blue!” Kid jumped up and down in front of you, his gaze switching between Blue on your back and you. “You know her? Is she really as strong as she says she is?! She says she’s stronger than Undyne!”

You frowned. “Wait that wasn’t what I--”

“WHAT?!”

Blue jumped off of your back and was now standing beside you, stars in his eyes as he stared up at you. “Really Kitty?! Are you really?!” You felt your eye twitch when Blue continued to call you Kitty. You had a feeling you were going to have a hard time escaping that pet name with Blue constantly using it.

“I never said I was stronger than Undyne.” You shrugged your shoulders. You didn’t even know who this Undyne person was, just that she was _ supposedly _ the strongest in the Royal Guard. According to some random kid anyway. “Just that I could probably go toe to toe with her.”

Because really, how strong could this Undyne person _ really _ be?

Blue was strangely silent next to you and when you looked down at him you saw that his eyelights had expanded and he was practically vibrating in place. Maybe you shouldn’t have said that? Did you flip some sort of switch in him or something?

“MYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!”

The sudden burst of laughter from Blue was unexpected and you jumped back as the stars in his eyes once again locked on you. Before you could run away, his hand closed around your wrist and he was suddenly dragging you through the mall at a run.

“Wha--Blue what are you doing?!”

You heard the three monster kids shout before running after you and trying to keep up.

“BRINGING YOU TO THE OBSTACLE COURSE! IT’S WHERE ALL THE MONSTER KIDS PRACTICE THEIR SKILLS! WE CAN USE IT TO TEST YOUR STRENGTH!”

You heard a loud ‘Woohoo!’ from behind you and realized the monster kids were still following the two of you. Blue still had a firm grip on your wrist as he dragged you around groups of people, human and monster alike giving you looks as the two of you rushed past them. You sped up a bit to keep up with the hyper skeletons pace so you weren’t dragged around like a rag doll. 

Blue finally slowed down when you were brought to an indoor obstacle course. You took your wrist back when Blue finally loosened his grip and rubbed the skin to get your blood circulating again. The course, from what you could tell, was located in a newer addition to the mall. Likely something built with monsters in mind you realized.

The course was located in an open air area surrounded by the malls many levels. Looking up from the ground level, you guessed it was about three stories tall. Each level had nets as safety pits in case anyone fell and you were glad for it. You could see a lot of children climbing around in it from your position below.

“What Do You Think, Cat?!” You brought your gaze back down to Blue at your side. His hands were on his hips and he was beaming up at you with those starry eyes of his. “It’s...pretty big. A lot more than I was expecting, honestly.”

When Blue had said obstacle course, you hadn’t imagined much beyond a simple course out in the open. Something that was made up of crawls, and jumps, and climbs. This was...you looked up at the huge three story monstrosity...something beyond anything you had expected. “So, what’s the goal? Just reach the top?”

Blue bounced over to a sign that was near the entrance. It depicted the route everyone was meant to take in bright, understandable colors. Ah right, this was geared towards kids. “You Have To Follow The Route And Try To Reach The End As Fast As You Can! I Have The Best Record At This Course!” Blue smugly explained to you. You hummed as you carefully examined the route. It was really creative, with pitfalls, rock climbing, running jumps, rope climbing, moving jump pads, swinging handlebars, and just so much more. You could swear it was more like a ninja challenge than an obstacle course. You tried to memorize as much of it as you could. You were actually really looking forward to this.

A grin left you as you took a hair band out of one of your pockets and put your hair up into a ponytail. “Alright!” You jumped in place and shook out your legs and arms. “Who’s gonna time me?”

Blue ran over to an employee station and grabbed a stopwatch. His grin was wide and excited as he stood by the entrance. “Ready Cat?!”

You heard sudden cheering behind you and looked to find the three monster kids had finally caught up. “Woo! Go human!” A laugh escaped you and you couldn’t help but shout back. “Prepare to be amazed!”

“START!”

You ran, boosting your speed with a psychic burst.

~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“man ya really think this will work?” Red could understand classics need to always have some sort of...control...over the fucked up reality of living with alternates of himself. They barely had any control over what the fuck this machine even did. The last thing they needed was for one of the alternates to blow their cover and fuck something up. They didn’t need experimental technology like this in the hands of anyone who would abuse it.

“alphys helped me create this tracking device after that shit went down with Dust. i’ve been tracking jaws and crooks with it so i know it does what it’s supposed to do.” Sans was typing in some command prompts on his laptop. It was connected to another screen that had a tracking program open on the display.

Red saw the two dots that must have been Jaws and Crooks further out into the forest from their position at the cabin. Located inside the cabin he could see their own dots flashing periodically. 

“you tell them your keeping tabs on them like that?” Stretch lit a cigarette as he leaned against the table. Red was suddenly craving some mustard.

Sans sighed as he opened a cabinet and took out a slide. “they like their autonomy. but you know as well as i do how unstable they still are. i can’t just let them roam free. this is a necessary compromise.”

“yeah no kidding--“ Red rubbed at his neck “--bastard nearly took my head off with that cleaver of his.” Jaws didn’t take well to food being wasted. Sans would say Red had egged Jaws on by throwing out his left overs in front of Jaws on purpose, but Red felt he was proving a point. Red didn’t let anyone tell him what the fuck to do.

Sans took out a strand of hair from one of his coat pockets and put it on the slide. He then set it inside the machine and let it analyse the DNA sample. 

“woah, already got a hair off of her?” Stretch flicked the ash off of his cigarette as he watched the machine light up and whir. “let me guess, last night?”

Sans simply nodded and watched as the machine processed the piece of DNA. It only took a few seconds for the screen to hone in on a dot located in the cabin before it paused and zoomed out to bring the city of Ebbot into focus. Another dot then appeared in the center of downtown Ebbot, located in what was the “--Ebbot Mall? where Blue works?”

They all let out a collective sigh of relief. Blue’s and Cat’s dots were practically on top of each other. She must have gone out with Blue when they weren’t looking. And it was like Blue not to remember to text them. Sans twirled around in his swivel chair to face Stretch. “send him a text to bring her home with him, yeah?”

“already on it.”

Red frowned at the dots and grit his teeth. “sly little fucker.”

“watch it, red.”

“hey fuck you, you know as well as I do he’s not some innocent little shit.”

Stretch didn’t have a reply to that.

~~~~~~~~~~

You pushed the sweaty hair out of your face as you stood at the end of the obstacle course, chest heaving as you took long, deep breaths. That grin was still on your face as you came down from your high. Man you loved a good adrenaline rush.

“OH. MY. STARS. KITTEN THAT WAS AMAZING!”

You opened your mouth to let Blue know that, no, it wasn’t kitten, it was cat, but suddenly he was in front of you and wrapping his arms around your thighs and lifting you off of the ground. You couldn’t help the surprised gasp that escaped you as he twirled you around, your arms instinctevely wrapping around his skull to keep your balance. “B-Blue!”

His grin was wide and beaming as he stared up at you with sparkling eyes. You could feel the grip he had on your upper thighs, the way one of his thumbs was sitting in dangerous territory on the inside of your upper thigh. You stared down at him with wide eyes and a flushed face. That...that was an accident right? Blue can’t have done that on purpose, right?

The starlight in Blue’s eyes seemed to pulse as you stared into them and you gasped again as you felt his thumb caress the inside of your thigh and oh my god. Blue was facing away from the cheering monster kids so they couldn’t see what he was doing, but you couldn’t stop the blush crawling up your neck at the look on Blue’s face.

“B-Blue--w-what are you--”

His hand moved from its grip on your thigh to squeeze at you ass, molding the cheek as he stared straight up at you. You let out another gasp as you hunched over his skull, gripping the back of his spine as his touch did things to your insides. God you had made a mistake in thinking Blue was innocent. He was not. His eyes may scream ‘innocence’ but you knew now that it was all a lie.

“You--” he squeezed you closer as you felt his teeth rub against your neck “--Are Amazing, Kitten.”

Abort. Abort ABORT ABORT--

“OH MY GOD!” The excited yell from the monster kid drew your attention and you could swear you felt Blue frown against your neck briefly. But then he was smiling and then you were spinning again and Blue laughed one last time before he let you down. You were weak in the knees when the monster kids ran up to grab on to your pant legs. “You actually did it! Oh my god! That was SO COOL!”

You willed the blush on your cheeks to go away and for your knees to stop wobbling. You glanced over at Blue and found him typing something on his phone. “Hey hey!” You attention was drawn back to the monster kids. “Can you teach me that? Can you teach me how to be that fast?” The lizard kid was practically jumping in front of you.

“M-Me too?” The puppy kid was staring up at you with wide eyed amazement from beside lizard boy. The way he was gripping on to your pant leg with those little paws of his was adorable. 

“Me too, me too!” And of course the cute bunny girl was standing in front of you with excitement in her eyes as well. You were a little dumbfounded. Being surrounded by eager kids after not being around them for years was a little overwhelming. But it felt...nice.

“Um...sure I guess?” You looked over at Blue and found him watching you with his hands crossed behind his head. His grin was wide, as always. “What was my time, anyway?”

Lizard kid yelled it out before Blue got the chance. “Thirty-two seconds! Undyne’s record was thirty-five! You beat her by three seconds! That’s so--” he vibrated “--FUCKING awesome!”

“HEY!” Blue frowned down at the kid. “WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE MISTER! ANOTHER REPEAT AND YOU’LL BE PUT IN TIME OUT!”

The kid pouted but he was quick to smile up at you again. “Sorry. BUT IT WAS! What’s your name?!”

“Oh right.” You crouched down and playfully rubbed his head. “My name is Cat. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Kid!” Lizard kid.

“Marley!” The bunny girl.

“I-I’m Shawna” Puppy boy.

“Well maybe when I’m down here again I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Blue took that as his cue to heard the kids away. “ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! GO BACK TO YOUR PARENTS. ME AND CAT HAVE TO GO!”

The kids ‘awwwed’ but started to walk off anyway. You made sure to wave them off when they waved goodbye to you. You smiled at how cute monster kids were before frowning at what Blue had said. “Go? Go Where?”

Blue walked over to stand beside you and you couldn’t help the way a blush rose on your cheeks again. Goddamit. You’d never be able to look at Blue the same way again.

Blue grinned up at you, starry eyes bright. “Stretch Said To Bring You Home With Me. They Must Want To Talk To You Or Something.” He blinked and then noticed the skateboard you had left outside of the obstacle course. “Stretch Let You Borrow His Board?”

“Uh…” you couldn’t look him in the eyes “...yes.”

If you were looking at him you would have noticed the way his face twisted in a frown, starry eyes glaring at the longboard. As if he’d let his brother one up him. 

His face then reverted back to a wide grin. 

He was the Magnificent Sans after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inventory:
> 
> 1\. Handgun. (This gun has a taped comfort grip. It gives you a sense of comfort)
> 
> 2\. Crystal Necklace. (Hybrid amethyst quartz attached to a leather cord. It gives off a strange energy.)
> 
> 3\. Silver Athame. (A ceremonial dagger. It looks as new as the day it was acquired.)
> 
> 4\. Butterscotch Churro (x2) (The scent of butterscotch and cinnamon warms your soul).

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
